The Past Becomes Our Future
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have their final battle, when their final attack clashes everything blacks out. Timetravel fic, can't say too much without ruining anything, SasuNaru in later chapters
1. This is, Our Final Battle

First ficky

Warning: yoai in future chapters (Geuss who)

Disclaimer: though it would be AWSOME I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1: This is, our final battle

Two figures stand in an open field, one with spikey blonde hair, his hair grown to his shoulders, his eyes shown the brightest blue ever seen and three scars on each side of his tanned face like whiskers. He wore the ANBU black outfit with his white chest armor and porceline mask that looked like a grinning fox hanging on the side of his belt. The other figure had ebony hair that seemed to be in the shape of a duck butt with matching eyes, with pale doll-like skin. He wore an old japanese style shirt that was opened enough to show his white chest with black pants and a purple rope around his waist.

"Naruto, been awhile" said the black haried figure to the other, any emotion completely devoid from his face.

"If you call 10 years awhile then yes, Sasuke, it has" said Naruto in a tone as emotionless as Sasuke's. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion of Naruto's voice.

"That it, no rant how your going to drag me back to the village or some nonsense like that?"Sasuke questioned.

"Actually, no, you pushed me away too far, youv'e become an S-Class missing nin, and nearly killed me. I am here right now because my mission, is to kill you and be sure to rid any part of you as to not have the sharingan stolen." Naruto answered, absolutely no emotion in his voice or on his face.

"Well, you can damn-well try, but the village needs to pay for what they did, for turning my own brother into a traitor making me hate him for so long" Sasuke retorted.

"And to get that revenge you too turned traitor, and so, this will be our last battle, neither of us shall walk away until the other is dead" Naruto began to draw his katana as he spoke, not long after Sasuke followed suit.

"Agreed, we shall end this pointless rivalry" he said. Each with their katana out pointed them towards eachother and posed their battle stances

(Not good with long fighting scenes but each are pretty beaten up and lost their katana's, Naruto is now using the Kyuubi's chakra because he was running low on chakra and Sasuke in his second stage, Itachi didnt remove the curse in there fight because I need it for later so he still has it.)

"So I see you are still relying on that demons power, pathetic" Sasuke sneered.

"What about you and using the snakes demented power, I am able to control my demonic power but what about you" Naruto retorted.  
**  
=Control, more like borrow the power from me=** shouted a voice inside Naruto's head.

'Shut up Kyuu, you cannot destract me from this fight' Naruto shouted back

**=What ever, you better not die on me kit= **

"Well, this almost seems familiar"Sasuke said snapping out of his internal conversation, after processing what he said Naruto closed his eyes lowering his head.

"Like the Vally of the End" Naruto finished.

"Well, we both know what happens next then don't we" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and held out his hand, Sasuke did the same. In Naruto's hand was a tight little red ball instead of the blue one he had because of Kyuubi's chakra, in Sasuke's was what seemed to be a wad of lightning. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his blood red slitted eyes, and Sasuke with his Sharingan he gained from defeating his brother, blood running down his eyes. They then darted towards eachother at a lightning speed, as if in slow motion their hands sht infront of them like a jab.

"RASANGAN""CHIDORI" they both shouted, and there two orbs of energy connected, a flash of light went off, before Naruto passed out, the last coherant image he saw was a spiky headed figure, he could faintly hear the figure yell.

"Sensei, who the hell are they!"

"I don't know, take them to the hospital quick" said an unknown voice, but was strangely familiar. Then, everything went black.

**TBC**

**So, my first fic, may suck now, may still suck later, but plz reveiw and be gentle, im new**


	2. How is He Still Alive?

New Chapter, yay!

Warning: yoai in future chapters

Disclaimer: though it would be AWSOME I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: How is He Still Alive?

Sasuke was slowly waking up, with a grunt he began to sit up with his eyes closed not ready to open them to the sun. His eyes reluctantly fluttered open to a pure white room, he looked around to see the heart monitor. He looked down to notice the bandages around his chest and arms, only one thought came to his mind. 'Im in a hospital, but to what village' the door opened inturupting his thoughts, there stood a nurse with a wash bucket. Her eyes were now wide as she looked at the raven haired man, she slowly continued walking towards him.

"Sir you should lay down you are seriously injured" she informed.

"What village is this" he asked ignoring her suggestion, the nurse looked confused. He spoke again "What. Village. Is. This." he asked, his voice filled with venom.

"Uh..Um.. th-this is L-Leaf village s-sir, I-I thought y-you k-knew since you w-were with the A-ANBU" she stuttered, clearly frightened by Sasuke's attitude. At the mention of an ANBU his eyes turned red with the sharingan, the nurse immediatly gasped. "H-how do you ha..."Sasuke then cut her off.

"Was the ANBU with me blonde with a fox mask" the nurse nodded "where is he" he asked, sharingan still blazing.

"T-t-t-the n-ne-next room o-o-over" she said terrified at the look in his eyes. Sasuke jumped up and ran past the nurse and out the door without a second thought, on his way he saw a tall man with three kids infront of the door he was about to enter and stopped. The tall man had white feathery hair and had a mask on the lower part of his face with his headband covering his left eye. 'Must be Kakashi, but who are those three' he pondered, just then Kakashi noticed his presence and turned toward him.

"Ah, your the other man we found passed out on the training ground" he stated. Sasuke was now confused, how did he not recognize who he was, his own student. "May I ask you who you are" he asked, now Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"Cut the crap Kakashi you know who I am" he stated with anger clear in his voice.

"I am sorry but I do not have the best memory" he said, Sasuke only got even more annoyed.

"Fine, my name is Uchiha Sasuke" he finaly said, Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at the raven.

"Though my memory may be fading I know you are not Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"Oh, and you base this on what" Sasuke asked.

"On the fact that Uchiha Sasuke is right here" he said point to one of the three children, he looked into the direction Kakashi was pointing and his eyes widened. There stood in the hallway was a 12 year old version of himself, his eyes narrowed and his sharingan was now spinning.

"What the hell kind of joke is this" he asked as he looked at the shocked faces of the other two, the one to his right had pink hair down to her waist, she looked alot like Sakura, the one to his left looked like Naruto but with his old orange jumpsuit and slight babyfat. He looked back to his younger self who's face showed more shock than anyone there.

"How the hell do you have the sharingan" the younger raven asked.

"Like I said, I am Uchiha Sasuke, I have no time for this, is the man who was with me in this room" he asked.

"Yes, though we still have questions for you" answered Kakashi.

"And I will answer them as soon as I take care of some business."

"Wait, if your Sasuke-kun, then who is in there" Sakura asked.

"The man I have sworn to kill, and who has sworn to kill me, Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke answered. He then continued into the room to see the blonde inside the room and saw the blonde ANBU inside lying on the bed. He then slowly took out his hidden kunai "Naruto, get up, I know you are healed now" as he spoke the blonde dissapeared and was found infront of Sasuke with a kunai to his neck, then Sasuke brought his kunai to Naruto's neck. "Predictable Naruto" he said to him.

"Where are we" the blonde asked.

"We are in Konoha hospital it appears" Sasuke answered.

"Why aren't you guarded yet, if you are here with me then why hasn't the Hokage put up ANBU guard?" he asked "There is plenty I do not know about right now, but as it stands you are still alive as am I, there for our battle continues" his sharingan still spinning. They then began to fight but a voice inturrupted them.

"Excuse me, but this is a hospital and as such would rather you not battle here" they both turned to see an old man in the doorway. There stood the supposedly deceased third hokage.

"Isn't this strange, aren't you supposed to be dead old man" Naruto asked with no emotion, though inside he was thoroughly confused 'how is he here what the hell is going on' he then looked over to the four behind him and saw his 12 year old self. 'What the hell kind of genjutsu did Sasuke put me in'

**=This is no genjutsu kit= **Kyuubi informed

'how can this not be a genjutsu, the third is standing there as are me and Sasuke when we were 12'

**=Kit, for now let's just see what we can find out, even the Uchiha is confused= **when Naruto's mind cam back to reality he realized the third had been talking and due to his lack of response was now being stared at.

"Is there something wrong" the third asked. Naruto just lowered his kunai and looked toward the old man.

"Where are we" he asked "You are in Konoha" answered the third.

"Then why are you here, you have been dead for years now"

"May I ask who you are and why you claim I am dead"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto captain of ANBU squad 3"

"Impossible, Uzumaki Naruto is right here and you look much older than he is"

"Test my blood if you need to I am who I am" with that the Sandaime called in a nurse who took a siringe to draw some of his blood. Then took some of Sasuke's, after 2-hours the results came. They were now in the hokage office waiting for the hokage to finish reading the scans.

"It appears you two had told the truth, though I must ask, how did you get here" the Sandaime asked.

"We do not know, we were in a valley and nearing the end of our fight but when my chidori and Naruto's rasengan connected a light burst out and I found myself in the hospital room" Sasuke answered.

"And when was this, what was the date"

(Since there is no actual time in the series i will let you use your imagination on that)

"That is 14 years into the future" the third stated.

"What does this mean Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked.

"It means that somehow, we have traveled back in time" answered Naruto. The room fell silent, the two timetravelers then glared at eachother, what were they gonna do now.

**TBC**

**And so ends chapter 2, did ya like?**

**Thank you 'theAMAZing1' for your support, sorry bout the bad grammar and spelling, if you could fix that for me that would be awsome.**

**Wait for the next chapter bye bye**


	3. You Have to Work Together!

Another Chapter for you guys

Warning: yoai in future chapters (Someone guessed it, can you? No peeking)

Disclaimer: still do not own Naruto, I would jump at the chance T-T

Chapter 3: You Have to Work Together

The two continued to sit in the hokage office glaring at eachother waiting for their younger selves to arrive with the third and Kakashi. Then the door swung open revealing the young Team 7 Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Hey jiji, what are we here for now, what happened to those two guys" Naruto asked.

"They are right here Naruto, and it seems they are you and Sasuke" answered Sandaime pointing to the two glaring men.

"What, but how can that be, they look way too old to be Naruto and Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, there's only one Uzumaki Naruto and that's me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe" the younger raven commented. Naruto was about to yell back till the third cleared his throat.

"Well, it turns out that they somehow came from a different time" Sandaime said.

"That's impossible, there is no such thing as time traveling" Sasuke stated unbeleiving of the two's story.

"I would agree but we are here now, so it does exist" stated the older raven.

"Well then how did you get here" asked the chibi Naruto 'Yeah how did we get here?' the elder blonde repeated in his head.

**=I think I have an Idea how= **the Kyuubi said **=it may have been when your Rasengan and the Uchiha's Chidori clashed= **

'But this didn't happen the last time at the Valley at the End' Naruto retorted

**=It's because this time your Rasengan used puerly my chakra, with my demonic power clashed with high electricity, it must have ripped a whole in time= **Kyuubi rebutled. Naruto outwardly sighed in annoyance and raised his head to the 6 sets of eyes on him.

"What is wrong" asked Kakashi.

"Well, turns out that my Rasengan was made purely of Kyuubi's chakra, that with the chidori ripped a whole in time" he answered. The Sandaime gasped and looked at the blonde ANBU with wide eyes. Naruto was confused but then realised what the old man was at. "I should probably explain, after a few years it became a need to control Kyuubi's power so then I went into the area in my mind where Kyuubi's cage was to see if I am able to use her power." Naruto explained.

"'Her?'" Sandaime repeated.

"Yeah, Kyuubi is a girl" he informed.

"Always knew you looked too much like a girl" said the older raven.

"You should just keep you mouth shut, your opinions do not concern me" Naruto said to the raven coldly.

"Wait a minute, 'Kyuubi'? You mean the demon that attacked the village 12 years ago?" Sakura asked.

"That is correct, what about it" sneered Naruto.

"'She' is dead" young Sasuke informed.

"Not dead, sealed, in him" older Sasuke pointed to Naruto "and him" he said pointing to the shorter Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura's widened eyes turned to the young Naruto who's head was just lowered with his eyes closed and fists clenched.

"Naruto, is this true" Sakura asked, he just nodded in response.

"That is supposed to be a secret, no one is to talk about it" Kakashi said.

"Yes, but it only applied to the villagers, I on the other hand can tell whoever the hell I want to, just about everyone in our time already know about her. I didn't think I should hide her since I can fight anyone who would have a problem with it, not to mention the villagers were just dieing to tell their children so they will stay away from me" the third nodded.

"Well, anyway, we need to find you two a place to stay while you are here, Sasuke, I think they should stay with you at the Uchiha mansion" Sandaime said. Sasuke was about to say that he didn't want anyone staying with him until he was inturrupted by two angry voices.

"I will not stay with HIM" the two timetraveler's exclaimed.

"And why would that be" Kakashi asked.

"Well, one we are trying to kill eachother" Naruto answered.

"I would rather be torchured than stay with him" Sasuke said.

"I would be happy to oblige to your wishes Uchiha" Naruto growled. He grabbed his hidden kunai and was in a stance to attack when Sakura ran up and stood between them facing Naruto.

"What do you think you are doing trying to kill..." she was interupted by being flung out of the way by the blonde only to be caught by Kakashi.

"You stay out of this" he sneered.

"OK, there is no way you are me! I would never hurt Sakura-chan!" the little Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well things change, after she found out about Kyuubi she had no qualms about completely hating me like most of the other villagers. Now, let us continue outside" but then Sandaime stood and walked up to the boy's. He then jabbed at a part of their necks and they froze where they were.

"Now, I do not know why you want to kill eachother, but seing as you both are here, you must work together until you are able to get back to your time, until then you will both live in the Uchiha estate, and you will both behave while staying here." The two men looked at eachother and sneered, but nodded in agreement, the third smiled and jabbed at their necks again and they loosened their limbs. "Now, you are all dismissed, you two will come back tomarrow so we can discuss how you get home, go and rest for now" he ordered. Then the Hokage's office was cleared out, Sasuke headed home followed by the glaring men as they continued in akward silence.

They then reached the Uchiha estate and entered, Sasuke showed the men their seperate rooms. He entered his older selfs room since the blonde man seems as though he would murder him with no remorse. He saw the man lay on the bed staring at the ceiling then turned his head to the intruder.

"What is it" he asked.

"I have been wondering, why are you two trying to kill eachother" the younger asked, the man shrugged.

"Things change later on in life, we finally defeat Itachi, but, you learn a few things you wouldn't have guesed. In the process I tried to kill him twice, and so to reach my goal, I must kill all obticals, he is an obstical, now leave" he ordered, and the younger obeyed. Looking over to the older blonde's room, he sighed and walked away to his room, thinking of what he had heard, could that have happened to him and his blonde?

**TBC**

**Ooooohhh, what could Sasuke mean by 'his' blonde, find out in Chapter 3.**

**After Chapter 4 is up it will take longer to post them, the first 4 were already written one day when I had no Internet, so they won't be as constant as they are now, but I will finish this story no matter what!**

**hope to get more reviews, just one click of the button and some typing and your done, BYE!**


	4. Don't Insult My Teacher!

Another Chapter for you guys

Warning: yoai in future chapters

Disclaimer: still do not own Naruto, I would jump at the chance T-T

Authors Note: There are some spoilers in here, I forgot to mention that this is also after the Pain fight

Chapter 4: Don't Insult My Teacher

Sasuke looked at his ceiling in his room, the two men had already left for the hokage office and Kakashi said they had the day off. His mind kept leading back to the older raven's words, he would never beleive that he would want to kill his blonde. That's right, his blonde, he absolutely loved him but was sure to hide it well, but to eventually want to kill him, he wanted to revenge but not at the cost of his loved one.

Then his mind went to the look of utter hate in the older blonde's eyes, and the tinge of sadness at looking at him. 'I never want to see that look on his face, what ever I will do, I must prevent it from happening' he thought. He looked over to his clock and realized that it was half past noon and the two teens should be coming back at any moment. Suddenly he heard a faint explosion and was now on alert, he ran out and saw smoke coming from the training ground. He ran as fast as he could to the smoke ready for an attack, unaware of what he would find.

Earlier after Naruto and Sasuke's meeting with the Sandaime

Naruto and Sasuke walk down the street ignoring the stares, Naruto had changed into a tight dark red T-shirt and black stretch pants, Sasuke had stayed in the cloths he wore in their time.  
"I'm leaving, its embarrasing hanging around you in those ridiculous cloths" Naruto sneered.

"How do you think I felt being around a hyperactive orange ball everyday, at least what im wearing doesn't scream 'kill me'" Sasuke said.

"At least my fashion sense didn't come from a pedophile" Naruto turned and headed toward the old training ground.

"I bet the pedophile was a hell of alot better than that idiot you trained under, i'd say you two made a perfect match" then Naruto froze at the mention of his deceased mentor.

"What was that" he asked turning to him.

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot there" he said with a smirk. Naruto dissapeared and next thing Sasuke knew a fist was in his face, as he fell he saw the red slitted eyes that had shown on Naruto's face. "If we are going to fight, we should move it elsewhere" without another word they dissapeared, and transported to the training ground. When Sasuke landed a blow on the blonde it turned into smoke and an explosive tag fluttered in the air, Sasuke jumped back his arms crossed infront of his face as the tag exploded.

When Sasuke looke up he saw Naruto fling himself towards him, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's neck and he made contact with the tree behind him. Sasuke's eyes which were now shut slowly opened to see Naruto's which bled red. He glared at the raven with such intensity it could rival the Uchiha's own icy cold glare, just then the younger raven arrived panting and sweating due to his rush.

"Dont you EVER talk about him as if you knew him, he is not a traitor like you and that fucking snake, he died protecting those he loved. All you ever did was push us all away and turned traitor and for what, to avenge a clan whose been long dead?"

"You don't know ANYTHING" Sasuke then pushed Naruto away "This damned village made my brother become a traitor, they made him leave me to a life of solitude, its this villages fault."

"I know, during your fight with Itachi one of my toads were monitoring, I heard the whole thing. It was ITACHI'S choice, he knew that you living with that family will just bring you misery, but you wasted so much time on avenging your clan to REALIZE it!"

"JUST SHUT UP" Sasuke then charged up his chidori, suddenly his curse mark started glowing and his chidori dispersed, he clutched his shoulder in pain as a giant snake sprouted from the mark.  
Naruto's eyes then widened at the sight, coming out of the snakes mount was a man with long black hair, pure white skin and golden eyes.

"Orochimaru" Naruto whispered.

"Hello, Naruto-kun"

**So now we see Orochimaru, what will happen now.**

**I really want to thank BlackFireXD13 for the awsome tips**

**THANK YOU, ill be sure to remember all the awsome advice, these first four chapters were already tiped up so i will use those tips in**

**CHAPTER 5!**


	5. The Snake is Back

Ehehehe, new chapter, what will happen now that Orochimaru's showed up

Warning: yoai in future chapters

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine sadly, I am merely barrowing the story

Chapter 5: The Snake is Back

"Hello, Naruto-kun" said the pale man inside the whit snake. Naruto glared up at the man, looking down at the raven he saw the end of the snake tail exit out of the curse mark, then the raven fell down, unconcience from the pain. The young Uchiha stared in aw toward the giant snake that was currently staring down the older blonde.

"What the hell is that!" yelled a voice. Sasuke turned to see the smaller blonde looking towards the snake with widened blue eyes. The man in the snakes mouth looked toward the two younger versions of the two men he knew.

"Hn, oh Naruto-kun, must be painful to see your old rival before he tried to kill you, the past is so painful to bear" the man spoke looking at the wide-eyed raven. "What are you doing here" Naruto asked.

"Well, Sasuke didn't actually kill me when he left, he thought he did, with the curse mark still there I was able to transfer my soul into it to recover from my injuries" he informed.

"Why come out now of all times?" the blonde continued.

"With my new found experience and knowledge of the future, it will be easier to take over konoha" Orochimaru hissed. "Considering the old man is still alive this is before my brilliant attack during the Chuunin exams, before I permenantly mark your precious Uchiha and he comes to me, hehehe" the man laughed.

"It will not happen again, this time I will NOT let you take SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto then pulled down his shirt to show a sword shaped tattoo on the right side of his chest with a seal on it. He placed his hand on it pouring some of his chakra into it, when he pulled his hand away a katana was pulled along with it leaving the area where the tattoo was blank.

"Oooohhh, you think YOU can defeat ME when even Sasuke-kun couldn't, the one who is so much better than you" the man teased. Naruto was now beyond enraged and charged at him, the katana's blade glowing red with the Kyuubi's chakra. He jumped up into the air, as he brought the sword up to the snake's neck. Just then the older raven started to awake, he looked toward the scene and he shot up.

"Wait, stop Naruto!" he yelled. The blonde looked over to see the older raven with his hand out but scoffed and ignored his plea. The katana cut strait through the neck, as he landed to the ground he looked behind to see the giant snake head fall to the ground, the area were it ditached sizziling and slowly turned the the head to ash.

"AAAHHHH, YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" the man yelled out in pain, Naruto walked up and gave a final blow to the head with a small Rasengan. He looked over to the older raven, he saw the curse mark gone, reasuring him the snake was truly dead. He performed a few seals and the sword turned back into the tatto it was on his chest, he then looked around the area and spoke. "You can all come out now" he said, just then, many Jounin, Chuunin and ANBU guards appeared. Then Sandaime came out as well with a wide eyed look toward the giant snake head.

"W-what was that" he asked. "That" Naruto began "was me finally killing the Snake-bastard" to that he started walking toward the older raven who was now standing. "Why did you do that" he asked.

"I killed him, just like I will when we get back" he said.

"You IDIOT" he yelled "we can't get back now" he said.

"What are you talking about" Naruto said narrowing his eyes to him.

"While training under him I found a scroll on timetravel, only HE knows how to get us BACK" he informed. Naruto's eyes went wide at this information.

"What, wouldn't this have been information to have known BEFOREHAND" he yelled.

"BEFORE I thought he was honestly DEAD!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Well now we are fucking STRANDED in this time since that was our only way back"

"But wait" the Sandaime spoke "couldn't you do what you did to get here" he asked.

"It wouldn't work that way, it only takes us to random timelines, it would take too many tries and too much chakra to get us to our time" Naruto said.

"The scroll on the other hand would be able to take us to a specific time if done correctly" Sasuke added. They all stayed silent for a while, but then the Sandaime spoke.

"Well wouldn't Orochimaru still be alive right now, since the one you killed came from your time" both older teens eyes widened.

"Thats IT!" they exclaimed.

"All we need to do is go to Orochimaru's hide-out and get the scroll" Naruto said. "Well, first we need to dispose of this body" the Sandaime said, the ANBU all imediatly began to clean up Orochimaru's corpse. Everyone then began going home, the young raven walked to his house with the older blonde and raven. As they were walking in silence, the younger Uchiha watched the two as the blonde decided to speed his pace to walk away from the raven. He then looked closely at his older self, he now knew that he really did try to kill his beloved blonde, and was not pleased about it.  
He was about to glare at the taller raven but stopped, he saw the raven look on where Naruto was heading. He was not glaring or sneering toward the retreating figure, but just looked on, with what seemed like sadness and regret. 'What, why do I have that look on my face, just yesturday I was glaring a hole into him' he thought. He continued watching him with curiosity. 'What could that look mean' he figured he would ask in the morning for he looked incredibly fatigued, so they continued in silence.

**What could it mean Indeed young Sasuke.**

**Feeling anxious yet, well any questions youll have may be answered next chapter.**

**If you can't wait just ask me anytime and I will choose whether to answer you.**

**Hope to get more reviews, love you loyal ones baring with me in this story, but still wish to have more so if you think the story doesn't totally suck REVIEW!**

**Thank you bye**


	6. He is Oblivious and She is a Bitch

Chapter 6, your so exited I know

Warning: yoai in future chapters

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine sadly, I am merely barrowing the story

Chapter 6: He is Oblivious and She is a Bitch

Chibi Naruto sits in his own apartment, his mind kept going back to the fight he had seen yesterday. The snake was so huge and frightening, and so creepy with the wierd guy who looked like a humanoid snake himself in its mouth. Yet his future self cut through it like it was AIR, and he had no expression on his face, no fear, remorse or hesitation. Another thing that bothered him was Sasuke's reaction, the older raven actually tried to STOP him from killing the creepy snake guy.

Ever since he heard of Sasuke leaving the village in the future he felt uneasy around the raven, and dearly hoped it was a lie, that Sasuke would never leave him. Yes, Naruto liked Sasuke, to the point were it may be love, but he was positive the raven had no feelings for him beyond rival and possibly friend. He hoped this was all a bad dream, being his rival was hard but he was with Sasuke and Sasuke could stand him, but becoming mortal ENEMIES, the thought of him being nearly killed and left behind by him just broke his heart. 'I can't believe it (Hahaha, no pun intended) I mean, I know he is annoyed with me most of the time but HATING me to which he wants to KILL me, it just can't be'

**=Kit, calm down, there must have been something wrong with him or something, that kids crazy for you=** the Kyuubi said trying to comfort the blonde.

'Are you CRAZY, this is Uchiha fucking Sasuke, like hell he would like me more than a FRIEND if im lucky. Oh, and HOW can I forget that he now knows about YOU being inside me, if the villagers treat me like this...'

**=Since when has the Uchiha gone by what others do=** Kyuubi interupted

'Besides, he needs a GIRL so he can revive his clan, like Sakura-chan' Kyuubi growled at this statment.

**=You mean the BITCH right=**

'Sakura is not a bitch'

**=WHAT! AFTER ALL SHE'S PUT YOU THROUGH AND WILL PUT YOU THROUGH!= **

'Well it's understandable since I have you, the demon who nearly DESTROYED Konoha inside me'

**=I was being controlled by that Madara-bastard=**

'They don't know that'

**=Whatever, there is still no way he would go with Haruno-bitch= **

'And what do you base that on?'

**=He didn't exactly looked GRIEVED or ENRAGED when your other self bitch slapped her=**

'Well, if it's not Sakura it still must be a girl to give him an heir'

**=But...= **

'Kyuu, please, right now I need some sleep, iv'e been too stressed lately and I need it' Naruto interupted.

**=Fine, but I still say he is crazy about you=**

'Right, in my dreams, speaking of' and with that he drifted off into his Sasuke filled dreams.

**Hahahahahaha, bet you thought I was gonna explain the thing with Sasuke, well your wrong.**

**Naruto is so oblivious to Sasuke's TRUE feelings, poor Sasuke**

**No, there is no mpreg in this series, but if you want me to make a Sequal to this with mpreg, just tell me, if there are enough people saying 'yes' It shall be done.**

**See ya next time, Ja ne**


	7. The Meaning, The Real Story

Ive gone so far so soon, Chapter 7, yay.

Warning: yoai

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine sadly, I am merely barrowing the story

Chapter 7: The Meaning, The Real Story

Sasuke sits in his room from his old home, since yesterday's fiasco with the snake he has felt utterly exhausted, both physically and mentally. For over 12 and a half years he had lived with the curse mark bestowed to him by his so-called mentor. Over 12 and a half years, of being forced away from his beloved blonde, and living with the guilt of almost killing said blonde, of seeing the utter hate and sadness in those once bright blue eyes. He gave a heavy longing sigh, then his thoughts were interupted by the sound of the door to his room being slowly creeked opened, and in walked his chibi like self.

"What do you want, I'm thinking right now" he said.

"What makes you think I want something" the younger asked.

"Last time you came in here you had the same look as though you wanted answers, so what do you want to know this time. You wanna know who that man was, why he came from my body, why he looks like a humanoid snake?" the taller raven listed.

"Those are ones I was thinking of at the time, but then another question came to mind. If you hate Naruto so much, why did you have a look as though you had years of regret in your eyes after the fight." The older raven then began to chuckle uncontrolably, the younger just quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What could possibly be so amusing" he asks.

"That is one question I hoped never to have to attempt explaining."

"Why don't you want to explain."

"Well, quoted from Shikamaru, 'It's too troublesome'."

"Try, it's bothering me."

"Because your hoping it means you DO have a happy future with Naruto" with that chibi Sasuke sputtered a bit and the older chuckled some more. "Well, with that reaction I shall try, you know the chuunin exams right?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"When are they going to start?"

"What, how is this supposed to answer my question!" Sasuke exclaime.

"Just answer" the tall raven said, patience wearing thin.

"In a month" he finally answered.

"So that means in a month, the hell begins" he contemplated to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"During the second part of the chuunin exams, the man who you saw attacks us, he used a jutsu to send some kind of toxic chakra in me giving me the curse mark. For a while I was knocked out then when I opened my eyes I had broken the arms of one of the sound nins and was getting ready to attack the rest. I had absolutely no control of my body, I was able to manage some control for a while, especially when Kakashi put a seal on it, but then the sound ninja 4 came, something happened to me and the next thing I knew I was watching myself leaving the village and trying to kill him.

"The toxic chakra in me had gotten to my brain because of one of the blows the sound nin gave me. I spent the next 11 or so years watching me do all these horible things saying such hurtful things to him, and I can't take It back, not one second, and I don't know if he will forgive me for it." At this point Sasuke was ready to cry (but he won't cause he is the big tough Uchiha).

"So, this guy is still alive in my time?" he asks.

"Yes, we need to go to the hideout that holds the scroll, but first, I need to take care of him to stop that tragedy from happening, where is Naruto by the way."

"He went out a little while saying he wanted fresh air."

"Kay, we need to stay till the chuunin exams, hopefully we can stop this future from happening, stop the sorrowful years in darkness" with that the younger raven nodded and left as the elder set out to look for his blonde.

**What a twist, haha but yea there ya go**

**To the one who brought it up in their review, will not name you, Ive read TONS of fics that said Sasuke's hair looked like a ducks butt.**

**Well, anyway, seeya next time in**

**Chapter 6!**


	8. What Will We Do

Well, I finally got it up *dodges flaming arrow* okay okay sorry I didn't update sooner, ALOT of shit has happened recently so it took me awhile. Well here is chapter 8, forgive me?

Warning: yoai

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine sadly, I am merely barrowing the story

Chapter 8: What Will We Do

Naruto sat on the Hokage monument staring out at Konoha, soon he will be going to Orochimaru's hide out and then go back to his time. He will soon get into another heated battle with his former rival, and former crush. This was the times he was happy to be near the raven and have him acknowledge his strength, but when he was shuned away and almost killed, he couldn't handle it and gave up on his feelings. He heard a sound from behind, when he turned he saw the raven haired man he had been thinking of.

"What do you want" he sneered, Sasuke's heart clenched in pain at the tone of voice the blonde had, but did not show it.

"I came to discuss our plans" he answered.

"We go to Orochimaru's hide-out, get the scroll, get home, then continue what we started" he stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you want to do about the Chuunin Exams."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"What is it to you, what is it that you want to do about the Chuunin Exams"

"I would figure we would kill Orochimaru while we have the chance"

"And why would you want to kill Orochimaru before you get to go and gain that power you were so desperate for" anger was now seeping out of Naruto at the words. "Youv'e been acting wierd since the snake came out, you actually act like you care" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"That's cause I do care" he said trying to mask his emotion, unsuccesful of coarse, but enough that Naruto didn't notice.

"Sorry, guess I misunderstood your oh so caring nature, next time ill just let you kill me."

"That wasn't me" not the best choice of words he could have said.

"Oh really, so there is some OTHER duck haired, black-eyed bastard that ran off to the snake to kill the brother who killed your family" Naruto just about had it with this conversation.

**=Kit maybe you sould listen=** Kyuubi suggested.

_'I will not listen to this bull-shit'_

**=LOOK at hime kit, he is telling the truth, it was bothering me to why he would try to kill YOU of all people. After all he did love you, we may be able to find out the truth.=**

_'Your STILL saying that? Honestly youv'e been saying he loves me since I was twelve, and if you were right then why did he try to KILL ME.'_ Kyuubi let out a growl.

**=Listen to him and you may find out= **

"Please would you just hear me out" Sasuke said breaking the silence, Naruto outwardly growled.

"Fine, and you better have one damn good explanation or I won't wait to get the scroll before I cut that pretty head of your off you fucking body" Sasuke cringed slightly then sighed. He began explaining the effects of the curse seal on him and it's activation during his fight with the Sound Four, when he was done explaining he stared at Naruto for any kind of reaction, Naruto's eyes were closed.

"I would like to know how the hell im suppose to believe that" he asked.

"I don't know, I just know that I believe in what I say, and hope you will as well, I know none of it excuses my actions, hell if it werent for my revenge in the first place I might not have been able to tempt so easily."

"How do I know that you are not going to turn around and kill me while my back is turned."

"If you do not believe me, you can kill me here and now, that is all I can do for you" Sasuke then lowered his head waiting for the sound of Naruto's sword leaving its sheeth. Naruto saw this act, and thought deep and hard of his next decision, Sasuke wasn't usually the one to risk his life for anything, well not since he left, but this could still be a trap, Naruto sighed.

"I will not forgive nor put my full trust in you, but I will trust you enough to the point where I will not kill you. We will stay till after the Chuunin Exams and will see if we can defeat Orochimaru, then we will get the scroll and return to our time. After that, I need to take you to Konoha, my mission was to capture you dead or alive, whether you will live after that is up to the Hokage" Naruto explained, relief washed over Sasuke, he may not have his full trust, but at least they are no longer trying to kill eachother.

"Thank you, I hope we can stop this" he said.

"I want to give you one warning before we inform the Hokage of this plan" Naruto said. "If you even DARE to try and betray me again, I swear on Yondaimes grave you will not make it home alive" the threat was delivered in a cold monotone voice that scared the raven and sent chills up his spine. The two men leapt off of the Hokage mountain and headed toward the Uchiha complex.

**So, doya like it, please say you do**

**Review please, seeya next time.**


	9. The Chuunin Exams Begin

Warning: yoai

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine sadly, I am merely barrowing the story

Chapter 9: The Chuunin Exams Begin

They stood in the Hokage office, they had just explained their plan for the Chuunin Exams and are waiting for his decision. He looked up at the two men and took a breath.

"I believe it is a well made plan, but I already have ANBU ready for the exams, and if that is not enough than I cannot help you because most of the jounin and other ANBU are on missions" Naruto stood.

"That will not be a problem" he said "there is no need for any of the other ANBU's help. Me, Sasuke, and someone else I know will be enough." Sasuke and the thirds brows were then arched.

"Who else would be able to help us, we were the only ones who were transported into the future" Sasuke said, Naruto chuckled.

"That is where you are wrong" he said, he then began to build his chakra, then made a few hand signs. When he finished, in a few moments a puff a smoke appeared with what sounded like an explosion. When the cloud dispersed there was a woman that appeared in an ANBU uniform, she had long firey red hair and glowing red eyes, she had wisker marks on her cheeks identical to Naruto's only more defined.

**"Hiya, been awhile since iv'e seen ya Sandaime" **she said, the third in turn had a questioning look on his face.

"Naruto, who is this" he asked.

**"Aww, im hurt that you don't remember me, at the least I would expect you to try and kill me, then I wouldn't feel like nothing" **the woman said in a sarcastic tone, Naruto smacked her in the back of the head. **"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for"** she asked.

"Shut up, he only knows you in your other form, Sandiame this is Kyuu, or as you know her as Kyuubi" the Sandaimes eyes then widened into saucers.

"W-what the hell" Naruto turned to see Sasuke's eyes to be identically wide to the thirds. "I-I thought she was IN your body, how is she standing in my office in full ANBU garb, and why does she look like a human instead of being in the shape of a fox" the Sandaime questioned.

"Well, I learned this little trick from her one day, it is very useful since even though she is not in my body we can still comunicate through the mind link we still have. I merely create a bunshin, then Kyuubi transfers part of her concious and chakra into it." The third merely blinked followed by Sasuke, then they looked to the red haired woman supposedly 'Kyuubi' in the middle of the room.

"So, she is going to HELP us PROTECT Konoha during the Chuunin Exams" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, she is not that bad" Naruto responded.

"Not that bad? SHE DESTROYED KONOHA!" replied Sasuke.

**"Well there was a reason for that"** Kyuubi said scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"What possible reason would you have to destroy Konoha" he asked.

**"Well, why did you leave Konoha Uchiha" **she retorted.

"Why the he..."

**"Just Answer damnit" **Kyuubi growled, **'Why can't this kid ever just answer a damn question' **she growled inwardly 'You know he can't just simply ANSWER it he needs to make an arguement about it' said Naruto's voice in his head.

"Fine, I left to get power" he answered.

**"And why was that"**

"To get revenge for my family being killed"  
**  
"Exactly"** Sasuke was now even more confused.

"What do you mean."  
**"It was revenge for the loss of family, way before I destroyed Konoha, I was just a demon who lived in her cave with her Kit. My mate had already died due to hunters, I would have gone after them but I had just given birth to my Kit, and even if I could go after them, I couldn't risk leaving my Kit alone. Then, the night before my attack more hunters came and took my Kit after sneaking behind me and knocking me out. Enraged I could not see their faces but was able to see the symbols on their headbands. In an instant I headed toward the hidden leaf for my revenge, I couldn't find the two since I didn't know their faces, eventually the fourth came and sealed me into the brat hear. Ever since that day I have treated him as though he were my own Kit, satisfied with my answer"** Kyuubi asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"Y-yes, sorry" he said.  
**  
"I don't need your sympathy Uchiha"** the Kyuubi growled, the third then cleared his throat.

"Ahem, so it seems that you will be able to handle yourselves well enough, alright you will help and guard the participants of the Chuunin Exams" he said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, we will ensure the saftey of all participants" Naruto said with a bow, the two men and demon fox woman then left the Hokage office. Kyuubi then made the bunshin disperse to go back into Naruto.

"Where is she going" Sasuke asked.

"She is going back inside me to sleep, lazy old fox" Naruto said with a pout, Sasuke then chuckled. "What?"

"It's just that... your much more laid back right now" he said.

"Don't let it get to you, im still on guard."

"It also reminds me of how we were before, I really miss those days" Naruto then became silent. "You know, I did always admire you" he said.

"W-why would you admire me, I was the nobody that no one liked, the dobe, idiot, total moron. You on the otherhand were just perfect, you could do anything right everyone in class loved you" 'Including me' "I admired you, and that is why I always looked for your aproval, I wanted you to see me as an equal so I know I did SOMETHING good in my life."

"Now your acting like an Idiot" Sasuke snapped surprising Naruto. "Those people only like me because of my name and looks, not because of who I am, you have made friends who like you for you. You have done so many things good, you saved Konoha and stayed loyal to it for so long, you never gave up on anything and were able to deal with all the shit the village put you through. And I am no where near perfect, I gave up probably the best life I had since my parents died just to gain power and probably lost my chance with the one person who I actually loved more than my brother." Naruto raised his eyebrows at the last thing.

"W-who did you lose" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"I thought that would be obvious you dobe."

"Just tell me" Naruto said, Sasuke thought for a moment.

"No, you have to figure it out on your own" he said.

"Whaaaat" Naruto whined.

"Yes, it's something you need to figure out."

"Is it Sakura" Naruto instantly asked.

"FUCK NO why on EARTH would I like that bitch" he said.

"I guess your right" he admitted.

"You better figure it out soon, if you do you get a prize" he said.

"What is the prize" Naruto asked excited.

"S-e-c-r-e-t" Sasuke answered teasingly, Naruto pouted and Sasuke chuckled somemore. The month went by and the Chuunin Exams were about to begin, Sasuke Naruto and Kyuubi were dressed in  
ANBU uniforms chuckling to themselves as the teams entered the classroom for their first Exam.

'Poor fools don't know their minds are gonna be raped by Ibiki' they all thought simultaniously. Thus begun the Chuunin Exams.

**Meanwhile in the future **

"AAACHOOO" sneezed a pink haired girl.

"You alright, you getting a cold" asked the blonde haired girl by her.

"No, maybe my Sasuke-kun is talking about how he misses me so much" the girl explained.

**Back in the past **

Sasuke suddenly felt shivers run down his spine, something disturbing is being said about him he just knows it.

**Haha, you wish Sakura.**

**plz review for me, plz**

**It inspires me so**


	10. Sorry, YOUMACON

**OMG, I am so so so so so so SOOOO sorry I havent updated yet, but my dad took the internet up north with him, and I havent had the inspiration to write, why you may ask**

**Sasuke: No one asked you anything**

**Codelulu: Shut up, and let me finish damnit**

**Sasuke: Why should I**

**Codelulu: Cause I am the master of your life here, I will make sure there are no lemons**

**Sasuke: *widens eyes* NOOO, PLZ MAKE ME UKE IF ANYTHING BUT NOT THAT**

**Codelulu: Ill think about it, now where was I**

**Sasuke: the reason why you havent written in so long**

**Codelulu: Oh yeah, its because**

**YOUMACON IS TOMARROW, OCTOBER 28 2010!**

**Yup, I have been so excited, those who don't know Youmacon, SHAME ON YOU, it is an anime convention, this year it is in detriot at the Renaissance center. If you are going to be there over the weekend, and want to bitch at me for lack of update or maybe you do not like how the story is progressing, look for me. I am going to be in a black chinese girl dress with red flowers in sequins, its really pretty, hope to see some of you**

**Sasuke: I doubt it, you are a cold hearted bi...**

**JA NE!**


	11. Find Orochimaru Naruto Looks for Answers

Alllloooooo (dodges flying cats) sorry sorry sorry sorry, I was gonna post but the internet card that I use broke on me, but now I am back with three new chapters.  
I am not going to post all at once, only one at a time, so here is chapter ten, enjoy!

Chapter 10: Find Orochimaru, Naruto Looks for Answers

After going through Ibiki's test (Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi all laughed as the other exam takers left) It was time for the exam at the Forest of Death. The three time-travelers stood at the gates as Anko, the exam proctor, began to explain the rules to the remaining contestants. They saw as Anko threw the kunai towards Naruto after his boasting, the elder Naruto began to shiver as he saw the grass nin come up behind Anko with the thrown kunai. He then brought out his own kunai ready to attack until a strong hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned around to see it was Kyuubi.

**"Kit, now is not the time to attack"** she explained.

"What? why not he is right there" he argued.

"Naruto, do you think the other exam takers know that he is a traitor, for all they know he is just an, albeit creepy, grass nin. If you go and attack him now they will take it as a proclomation of war, they will think Konoha will betray them. We will wait till they all enter the forest, we will go out in search of him and eliminate them, that way they will just think he was killed by another examine" Sasuke retorted, Naruto lowered his kunai.

"Fine" he says reluctantly. After all Gennin took a scroll, they then went to the gates, they then set out into the forest of death, with the three men instantly heading in also. "I can't sense his chakra, he must have masked it, I never noticed it in this time since I did not have the ability."

"Yeah" Sasuke says nodding "So we will have to split up, when one of us finds it we contact eachother with the headsets" he says pointing to the headset in his ear.

"Right" Naruto says with a nod.

**"Let's go already, I want to take care of the bastard as soon as possible so we can go back" _'and hopefully these two will finally hook up with eachother'_** Kyuubi thinks. They nodded to eachother and split up for the search for Orochimaru.

Meanwhile

Team 7 stand in the forest, Naruto then leaves to go to the bathroom, or bush, leaving Sasuke and Sakura on their own.

_'Hmm, now that me and Sasuke are alone, I can convince him to fall in love with me, stupid Naruto, he won't have Sasuke's attention for long.'_ "Oh Sasuke?" she calls.

"Hn, what do you want" Sasuke askes.

"Yknow, you don't have hang out with Naruto right?"

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with him, he's our teammate."

"Well, he is a demon after all, for all we know he could kill us" Sasuke's eyes then turned red and spun with the sharingan as he glared at the pink-haired bitch. "S-Sasuke, W-why are you..."

"You listen to me, he may be the CONTAINER of a demon, but that does not MAKE him a demon, people who are too closed minded and stupid would think otherwise. I can't believe you would think such a thing of him, when he has had a crush on you since ninja school, you should feel lucky that you got such attention from him" he says with a little jealousy in his voice. _'Why do you have to like her but not me, I would do so much better, with you with me I am sure I would never leave Konoha, my clan doesn't matter as long as I am with you'_ his thoughts were interrupted by said blondes voice.

"Wooo, that was alot, I wrote my whole name" Naruto said. _'Wait a minute' _thought Sasuke.

"You baka that's so gross!" then Sasuke came up to him and punched him towards a tree. "What the" _'Well that is strange, maybe now he sees how much of a demon he really is.'_

"Who are you, what have you done with Naruto" Sasuke asks.

"Hey Sakura, I think Sasuke has finally gone crazy" Naruto said. _'Yeah, you wish, I know Naruto better than anyone, you cannot deceive my eyes.' _Sasuke thought.

"Your transformation is worse than the real Naruto, you seem to forget that Naruto got a cut on his cheek at the beginning of the exam" the Naruto lookalike's eyes widened. _'Remind me to kill that bitch when I get the chance by the way'_. "Not to mention your weapons holster is on your left leg, when Naruto is right handed" then Naruto changed into a man with an air mask. _'Ha, knew it, hopefully the real Naruto is okay.'_

With ANBU Naruto

The older Naruto ran through the woods looking for the snake disguised as the grass nin, while he did this he ran through his thoughts on what Sasuke said. _'No, you have to figure it out on your own' 'You better figure it out soon, if you do you get a prize.'_

"I wonder who it could be, he said it wasn't Sakura, who else could he like, he was so antisocial it is not like he made any of his feelings actually known. Hm I'll go through all the girls I know, lets see, there is Hinata, nah she is a little too mousy, TenTen, maybe, Ino, I don't think he would go after someone just like Sakura." He continued to ponder through every girl he has ever met. _'Maybe it is not a girl, could Sasuke be gay, that is even worse, I mean, I could understand if he did not like me because I could not give him a family, but to be with another guy just dashes any idea of gaining his attention' _he thought sadly.

Then he heard a loud noise go off into the distance, he looked over to the side and saw a giant dust cloud. _'What the, wait a minute, now I remember, someone attacked us then I got eaten by a snake, when I got out the same snake attacked..., oh my god I better tell Kyuubi and Sasuke.'_

Meanwhile, during Naruto's pondering with Sasuke

_'Hn, wonder what the dobe is thinking, probably wracking his brains trying to figure out who it was that I loved. Damnit why can he not see that it was me, well I guess I was a LITTLE hard to, okay REALLY hard to read, but damnit couldn't he see that I was different around him. Oh please, let him figure it out, I want the reward as much as he is curiouse about itt, and hopefully he feels the same.'_

**"You are such an idiot, I swear you two belong together"** at the sound of another voice he turned around with a kunai in hand, until he saw the familiar shade of red come into view.

"Please do not sneak up on me, hey wait, how did you know what I was thinking, and shouldn't you be out looking for Orochimaru on your end of the forest?"

**"A little thing about demons, we get many abilities, like reading minds, it is not just the Kits, I can just read his deeper than others and am able to read it without being near him, and I already know where he will be."**

"What, why wouldn't you tell us then, where is he?"

**"The Kit will figure it out in a minute."**

"Why won't you tell us so we can get rid of him now?"

**"Because, just finding him and killing him is so boring." **Sasuke began to glare intensly at the red haired demon woman in front of him.

"That's not it at all is it?" Kyuubi begins to snicker.

**"Wow, who would ever think you have a brain, besides your screaming fangirls, your right I have another reason."**

"Why, why on earth would you want to delay that bastards death?"

**"Simple, unlike that too forgiving gaki of mine I do not believe you should be let off like you have been. You may have been controlled by the curse mark, but waht initially fueled it's power was your need for revenge and reviving your clan, with you around he will feel insecure about your actions. He will keep thinking that you will leave him for a woman, right now he is going through a list of girls you could possibly choose."**

"But I swear, I honestly love him."

**"I know that, and I do want you to be together, I just think you shouldn't get off so easily with all the pain you put him through."**

"Everyone in the village won't want me to be there."

**"No duh, that is why you need to work your way back up, earn their trust, though I doubt it will be as easy as getting the Kit's trust, it is still possible considering you are an Uchiha." **Sasuke nodded towards the demon fox, then a loud noise sounded off, they looked towards the dust cloud.

"What the?" then both their communication devices began to sound.

"Sasuke, Kyuubi, head towards the dust cloud I think that that is where Orochimaru is" Sasuke then pressed the button.

"Alright im on my way" he said.

**"Me too"** Kyuubi added, then they headed towards the smoke cloud, **'If you are a good little Uchiha and make my Kit happy, there may be a suprise in it for you.'**

**So, Like hate, tell me tell me tell me**

**Also, any guesses on what the surprise will be, if you do, put them in your review, it may inspire me, and do not spare any details.**

**When I get another lets say 5 reveiws I will post the next chapter quicker. **

**Ja Ne**


	12. I Will Kill You, Unless

Woooooowwww, I didn't think you guys would give me reviews so fast, well a promise is a promise, here ya guys go enjoy!

Chapter 11: I Will Kill You, Unless

Naruto stood infront of Sasuke, a kunai in each hand being stabbed into the giant snake, he panted heavily.

"Hey" he said "your not hurt are ya *ha**ha* scaredy cat" he lifted his head with his eyes glowing red from the demon energy flowing in him. Sasuke looked at him shocked _'So this is the power of the fox inside Naruto, such strength, it's a wonder if it really is Naruto when he is like this'_ Sasuke thought. "Nope, your definately not the Sasuke I know, look at you, just sitting there like a scared little rabbit" Naruto said.

"I see, so you are the nine-tailed demon boy" hissed the grass nin *cough cough* Orochimaru *cough cough*. His tongue then slid down and took hold of Naruto, he brought the red eyed boy up to his face. "When your anger is aroused some of the nine-tails chakra leeks out, we will have to fix this" Orochimaru began making the hand seels.

**=Kit, hurry get loose=** the fox roared.

_'Why, what is he gonna do to me' _he asked.

**=He is going to...= **before Kyuubi could finish Naruto heard a yell.

"Five pronged seal!" yelled the snake like man, Naruto then felt a sharp pain in his stomach, before he could object everything went dark. Sasuke was still watching from down below, _'N-Naruto, what did that bastard do to him, I swear if he...' _then he noticed Naruto being thrown towards a tree, he through a kunai to catch on Naruto's jacket landing on a tree. "Hm, you are the young Uchiha arent you? I may have some use for you" he made some more hand signs, his neck then extended and he reached out towards Sasuke.

With Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi

The three were quickly running through the forest, Naruto being frantic to get to their destination in time. While running, they are suddenly attacked by a swarm of man-eating insects, as Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, Kyuubi laid back and watched, this was not left unnoticed by Naruto. When all the insects were killed, Naruto turned to the firey red haired demon fox with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell Kyuu, are you getting lazy in your old days or what, you could have easily destroyed all the bugs with your fox flame" he growled.

**"Oh, but what would the fun be in that"** Kyuubi joked with a wide grin on her face.

"This is not for fun, we are supposed to be stopping Orochimaru" Naruto's patience was now wearing thin.

**"We have plenty of time"** Kyuubi said.

"What are you talking about, right now our past selves are fighting him" Naruto yelled. "What is the real reason you didn't want to fight" Naruto asked.

**"God, there is just no fun with you and Uchiha, am I really that easy to read, fine you want the truth, I wanted us to be delayed"** Kyuubi admitted, her grin now gone.

"Why would you want that" Naruto pushed.

**"I do no want to change the past for two reasons, one is just flat out you are not suppose to, you already changed enough just being here. If you make it so that the Uchiha does not go to the snake, you would not have the drive to get stronger in order to save him and possibly wouldn't go on the two and a half year long training trip or you wouldn't have gone off to get sage mode. When changing the past there are always reprecutions, not to mention, if the old man doesn't die there would be no need to go after the old hag to take his place, and you may not learn the Rasengan." **Naruto nodded, he was right, changing the past may do more bad then good for their future.

"And the second reason?" Kyuubi then pointed to Sasuke behind her.

**"Though you have changed in the years, you are still way too forgiving, I felt the Uchiha should learn from his utter mistake. The past will not be changed, our Orochimaru is now dead, nothing to worry about there, all we have to deal with is the Akatsuki. The Uchiha brat will go back to Konoha, he will tell them he helped you kill Orochimaru, after that it will go to your council to decide his fate, if he can stay he must earn the others trust."**

"So what do we tell the Sandaime" Sasuke asks.

**"Simple, we tried to get to them in time but we couldn't make it in time, you were already bitten, we chased after Orochimaru and killed him. Since he has slipped through our finger before it is still possible he is still alive, unfortunately we cannot stay any longer for risk of changing more than we already have. We go, get the scroll from the snakes lair, and we go back to our time" **she said. Naruto shook his head reluctantly in agreement, he turned to Sasuke as all the memories of the awful fights they had been through.

"Okay, lets go, if we are to do this, we need to make them be able to tell the Sandaime the same thing" Sasuke pointed out. They went to the scene, Sasuke and Naruto were both knocked out with Sakura being the only one awake. They acted surprised and went off saying they were going after Orochimaru, after an hour they checked to see if team 7 was doing okay then headed for the hokage tower. Naruto began to explain their story to the Sandaime, he nodded to them and said.

"I see, well we will have to be cautious then, and I understand your situation, you may leave in the morning. Thank you three for your help, it is greatly appreciated" he smiled kindly toward them, Naruto clenched his teeth as to not tell the truth out of guilt.

**"You are welcome, we will need some supplies for the journey if you do not mind"** Kyuubi asked, the Sandaime began to chuckle. "What is it that amuses you so old man" she asked annoyed.

"Im sorry im sorry, it is just, I would never imagine in my wildest dreams that the Kyuubi no Kitsune would be in my office being so polite with a request. Normally I would imagine you being in here demanding for it" he explained, then Kyuubi began to chuckle, then they began to head to the Uchiha compound.

The Sandaime stay sat in his chair with his hand folded infront of his face, _'Honestly, they may think they improved well but they forget that I can see things through my crystal ball. They did not have to lie to me, I understand that they did not want to change the future, oh well may as well let them think they fooled me.'_

**Alrighty then, thank you for your reviews guys, but being greedy, I WANT MORE**

**So since my last request was too easy, I now need 1000 reviews for the next chapter, mwahahahahaha.**

**Just kidding, only 10 will be needed, see you next time.**

**Ja Ne**


	13. Of Scars and Nightmares

You guys SUCK, no offense, I should have let you guys sit in wonder but Im nice, here ya go.

Chapter 12: Of Scars and Nightmares

Sasuke and Naruto now sit in the Uchiha compound, Kyuubi had gone back into Naruto's head due to his exhaustion. The compound was empty due to the fact that Sasuke's past self was still at the forest of death, this made both the teens nervous. Sasuke was going to the bath, he felt like he hadn't in so long, as he walked into the tiled room towel around his waist, he noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair.

Naruto then lifted his head and noticed the raven clad in his towel, they stared intensly at eachother for a moment before both began blushing furiously.

"I-Im sorry, didn't mean to walk in on you" Sasuke stuttered _'Damnit, why does he have to have a nice body, I can't think straight'_ he thought.

"I-It's alright, hey you wanna join, you know save time" Naruto said _'Idiot Idiot Idiot, what if you do something stupid, wait what if he see's...'_

"Um, sure why not" Sasuke answered _'Well, if I can keep my cool, at least I get to spend time with him'_ he reasoned. They entered the bathtub, both still beat red but neither could see through the steam _'Thank god'_ both thought. Sasuke lifted his head towards Naruto, though a little blurry he saw a little red spot on Naruto's shoulder. He squinted his eyes a little, he noticed it was a scar, and a nasty one. _'Where did he get tha... Oh wait' _he thought, his expression changing.

"That scar is" he accidently blurted out loud. Naruto heard this and lifted his head, then turned it to the scar, his expression then looked sad as he covered the scar.

"Yeah, it is the one I got that day, at the Valley of the End" he finished.

"But when you started to use Kyuubi's power, it healed didn't it?"

"It may have looked like it for a while, but scars take longer to heal, I asked Kyuubi to leave it alone, now there is no way of getting rid of it."

"Why would you" Naruto then shot his head up, an angry look scored onto his once calmed face.

"To remind me of my failure that day, so I know that I need to get better in order for such a mistake to not happen again" he growled, Naruto then got up and left the bathroom. _'Damnit, and after I finally got his trust back, I have to go and be insensitive'_ he angrily thought. Back with Naruto, inside his head Kyuubi began plotting something.

**=Hmm, I believe now is the time to test how faithful you really are Uchiha= **she said to himself. After anothr moment in the bathtub he got up and out of the tub, he emptied the tub and rerapped the towel around his waist. He headed towards his room, on his way he stopped at the door to the bonde mans room, he went up ready to knock but quickly stopped himself.

_'He will definately still be angry, if I am to talk to him I will have to wait until tomarrow for any apologies to go smoothly' _he reasoned. So he continued walking to his room, he walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it out of exhaustion, he felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

**Sasuke's Dream**

It was dark, he could barely see anything, suddenly a bright light came out, it was small and far away but he could see it. Then he saw a figure being formed inside the bright light, he started walking toward it curious as to who would be in such a dark place.

"Hey, who is there" he called out, it did not answer "Who are you" he called again, still no answer. He got closer and closer to it, he saw the form beginning to look more and more like a person, he saw as a spiked head began to form. _'What the...'_ then the light grew larger and larger until it was no longer dark, everything went white, _'What is this' _he asked himself.

"I'm gonna be Hokage someday" said a familiar voice _'Naruto?'_ the white was gone and appeared was Konoha. It was sunny, and he was ontop of a roof, he turned around to see team 7 all together, Naruto was sitting while messing with his headband as he was speaking. "And my dream is, to become the greatest Hokage, then everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me" he declared. Sasuke smiled, he was so optamistic about his dream, there was nothing and no one who could stand in his way, that was why he loved him so much.

Then it went dark again, the young Naruto now standing aloneinfront of him, as Sasuke walked up to him, Naruto went blurry for a moment and began to change form. He was now standing infront of the Naruto of his time, in full ANBU garb, his wide grin gone, and a cold, hardened face in it's place. _'What the hell is going on?'_ he wondered, then Naruto began to take his shirt off, Sasuke began to get flustered. _'W-what is he doing'_ he asked, then Naruto lifted his hand to his bare right shoulder which sported his scar.

"I have to save him, I will not make the same mistake again" he said **(What did you think he was gonna do perverts). **He began to grunt in pain as he kneeled down, Sasuke began to walk toward the blond. Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he saw red, Naruto's scar was now bleeding immensly. Naruto then looked up to Sasuke's face, pain and anger in his dull blue eyes.

"Why did you leave" he asked "We could have helped you with your revenge, but you only saw us as a nuisence, saw me as a nuisence. Was what you said on that day a lie, you said I was your best friend, but you still tried to kill me and left with that snake" Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"Naruto, it wasn't that" he tried to argue walking toward him again.

"Yknow, I never wanted to be just friends" Sasuke stopped again by his words "I wanted to be so much more, then you shove a Chidori into me" he growled out, the scar still pooring out blood, the whole ground beneath them was now crimson. Sasuke was about to tell him it was all because of the curse mark, that he loved him all this time, but stopped himself, instead he slowly walked up to him with no expression.

"Naruto, I cannot say anything to redeem myself, there is no excuse for what I did, I wanted revenge and I got it, but with the cost of loosing you. I left, there is no changing that, there is no erasing it. They call me a genious, but in truth I am an idiot, not only for leaving you, but for not doing this for over 14 years" he went up to Naruto and placed his lips over the smaller mans as he wrapped his arms around his small form ignoring the blood that was being smeered on his shirt. Naruto's eyes went wide for a moment, Sasuke only pushed further into the plump lips of the blonde. Slowly Naruto closed his eyes, then pushed back with just as much force. He seperated reluctantly from the smaller boy and stared at the others half lided cloudy eyes, he formed a small smile.

"I love you, I have for a while, I havent the right to have it, but I will try to earn your love, I will show my feelings, it may be late, but I want to show you exactly how much you mean to me" he said. The blonde simply rested his head against the raven's broad chest, just as Sasuke bent down for another kiss, the blonde disappeared. "What?"

**End of Dream**

Sasuke bolted up from his bed, he was completely drenched is sweat, he looked at the clock illuminating the room. It showed that it was 4:00 in the morning, he looked around, first thing he noticed was a shadowed figure in the corner of the room, he took out his kunai from under his pillow ready to attack the figure until it spoke.

**"Uchiha, you pass"** Sasuke was now confused, he reached over to his nightstand to turn on the lamp. With the room was now illuminated he could see a head of familiar spikey blonde hair, he put his kunai down.

"Naruto?" he asked.

**"Not really"** he said back as he walked toward the bed, a closer look showed red eyes on the blonde haired boy and more defined wiskers.

"Kyuubi" he corrected.

**"No, really? Jeez you have to state the obvious"** Kyuubi teased.

"But why do you look like Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

**"I thought you would just love to have him in your room"** she purred seductively, she began to come closer and sit on Sasuke's lap wrapping the blonde's arms around Sasuke's pale neck.

"That is with Naruto, not you you damn fox" he growled.

**"Your no fun"** she pouted, _'Damn, it may not be Naruto but such a face makes me wanna..._' Kyuubi began chuckling _'Why is he, crap' _**"Forgot the fact that I can read your mind didn't you?"** she asked "the reason I look like him is because I took over his body" Kyuubi explained.

"Why would you do that when you can have your own body?" he asked.

**"Well firstly, the Kit would have to be awake to make the shadow clone to make it, second it is just too much fun to seduce you in this form, I get better reactions"** she teased as she cuddled closer to the flushed raven.

"So what exactlly did I pass?" he asked.

**"My little test"** she answered.

"What test, when did you give me a test?"

**"While you were sleeping."**

"What?"

**"That dream you had was to test you on how loyal you really were to my Kit, anyone else would have tried to make up excuses saying it was not their fault. Fortunately you said the right thing, if you did tell him how you were under the impression of the curse mark and how you will make him yours one day, you would have failed. But you didn't and now I can trust my Kit in your care, but I will kill you if you ever hurt him again"** she said.

"That will not happen again, not even the curse mark will make me hurt him again" Sasuke said.

**"Well, the Kit will be waking up anytime now, and for your reward, I will try to speed up the process of trying to find out who it is you like for the gaki"** Kyuubi offered as she got up from Sasuke's lap.

"Thank you" he whispered, Kyuubi smiled and shut the door begind her. So Sasuke got up and decided to get ready for the day, after the dream he was now in a good mood, he felt it was going to be a good day.

**Omg, you guys didn't make it to ten, that is why this is being posted later than needed.**

**But another reason is school and stuff, also I got hooked on this one fanfiction called "Serenity Naruto" it is a crossover with "Firefly" and "Naruto" by "BrowncoatNaruto". Don't know if that is spelled right, but anyone who has seen both the series and the movie of firefly I recommend it, btw it has spoilers.**

**One last thing, yes, I know I tend to go fast, I mainly write whatever comes to mind, I try not to make it so short but I cannot help it.**

**Thank you, Ja Ne**


	14. Heading Out to Orochimaru, FINALLY!

**Chapter 13: Heading Out to Orochimaru, FINALLY!**

Naruto begins to grogilly open his eyes, feeling utterly exhausted, he began to leave the warmth of the bed sheets, shivering at the cold breeze. He walks up to his mirror, then stops at the sight of his scar, he lifts his hand to the reddened flesh thinking of the night in the bathroom. _'I guess I should forgive Sasuke for last night, he was only curious of my scar, anyone would' _he thought to himself.

**=Maybe you should just let that fester in him for a while, it was after all insensitive of him=** Kyuubi suggested.

_'You have been telling me I should just hook up with him already, what the hell'_ Naruto wondered.

**=Yea, well it doesn't mean I don't like to see him suffer, I am a demon, it is what I do best you know?= **Kyuubi informed.

_'What ever, well I still think I should forgive him' _he repeated.

**=Don't worry about it, like the kid would ever hate you of all people.=**

_'Oh for the love of, would you stop SAYING that!'_

**=You still haven't figured out who he likes have you?=**

_'No, I have not, and don't you dare say it is me.'_

**=But you ARE the one he likes, hell I asked him myself.=**

_'How can I believe you, you said it yourself your a demon.'_

**=Blame it on your personality and the fact that I live in your mind, I just cannot stand to see you in pain unless I personally cause it.=**

_'Still, you would do it just to piss me off.'_

**=Would you just THINK for a second, and not just believe that everyone in the world is gonna hate you, damnit everyone, except the pink bitch, just absolutely loves you, that Hinata chick fucking STALKED you for years for the love of god.=**

_'But what in all of earth tells you that HE loves me.'_

**=Think back would you, they may be small but he has shown signs of being fond of you, like the kiss for example.=**

_'That was an accident, and he was gaging._'

**=Yeah, so were you.=**

_'I was pretending because we were in the middle of class, I didn't want everyone to hate me more for being a gay.'_

**=And he wasn't? Think if you can remember his face, any small details=** Naruto then closed his eyes and thought back to that day.

Flashback

Naruto was just pushed by one of the students in class, he opened his eyes to see the pale face of the young Uchiha. Before the Uchiha's eyes went wide in horror, he saw the pale lids closed, not scrunched but lightly closed, it was only for a short second, but it was there. Then after he pretended to gag, he looked over to see the prodigy with a small smile on his face, then he was being attacked by crazy fan-girls.

End Flashback

Naruto's eyes went wide as he came to his realization,_ 'S-Sasuke, he-he looked like-like he.'_

**=Now do you get it?=** Kyuubi growled.

_'He, he does like me, I think'_

**=Wanna find out?= **Kyuubi asked, as Naruto was gonna answer, the door to his room began to open, revealing the raven haired youth.

"Naruto, I am ready, we should be leaving soon" he informed, as he was about to walk out the door, Naruto called out to him.

"U-um Sasuke?" Sasuke turns.

"Yes?" he asks.

"A-about the person you told me you liked?"

"Yeah, did you find out?" _'Please tell me you did'_.

"I don't know, could you tell me about them" he asked nervously, Sasuke smirked a little.

"Well, I knew this person for a while since we were kids I believe, we both knew about the others hardships, but we delt with them our own ways. As we grew we spent more time together, especially after we became gennin, they would always mess something up so I would always have to help them but make it look like I didn't care" he explained with a caring face. _'That sounds like, but then he could mean Sakura'_ Kyuubi growls _'Hey hey, I said it could be just thinking of the possibilities, wait, he hasn't...'_

"You haven't told me the gender" he asks, Sasuke looked at him _'Didn't think he would pick up on that, he has grown, I was hoping to not make it obvious but...'_  
"He is a boy" he says, Naruto thought all the air in his lungs suddenly flew out _'T-then it-it must be...'_

"Ummm, S-Sasuke?" he begins "Is the person you-you like" he swallowed nervously then breathed to calm down. "Is the person you like, me?" he asked finally, Sasuke looked at the blonde as his face began to turn red.

"Hn" he sighed as he smirked "your not entirely right" he informed, Naruto began to panic _'Oh FUCK, I sounded so conceted, I knew he didn't like me, I must have imagined everything, he must have been talking about Kiba or or...'_ he looked away on the brink of tears. This went unnoticed by Sasuke, he realized what he must be thinking and he walked up to the small shivering blonde. "Naruto" he called the blonde closed his eyes tightly.

"I-Im sorr..." before the blonde could continue he felt a hand pull his face in a the direction the raven was, and a pair of warm lips being placed on his, he opened his eyes to look into deep onyx ones before the pale lids slowly closed while his stayed wide open. After a moment the tall raven pulled away reluctantly not wanting to lose the warmth of the other, as he stared into cerullian eyes. "Wha..." the blonde wanted to aske but was interupted by thin finger being placed on his lips.

"Naruto, I do not like you" the blond was going to question him until he was pulled up into a warm embrace. "I love you Naruto, everything about you, everything you are for so long I have longed for you, it almost killed me to see what my wrath brought to you" he says in a whisper. He then pushed the blonde forward to look into his eyes, "I will not force you, but I will try to prove my love, and hope that you will return my feelings" he says, Naruto looked up at him then lowered his head to look at his chest.

"I-I do care for you Sasuke, but I cannot put my full heart and trust into you, we can start slow and see how that fairs, but what ever happens after that will be proven by how well things go" he says.

"That is all I ask" he says as he pulls him into tight thankful hug, "Now let us get ready to leave so we can go home" he informed. Naruto nodded and began to pack, 'Maybe going back into the past was not too bad, wonder how we are doing right now in the Forest of Death' he ponders as he leaves his (Yes his) blondes room.

Meanwhile **(The time may be off, I think Naruto and Sasuke are still unconscious but right now is the scene where they are fishing in the river**)

Naruto stands at the edge of the cliff as he dives into the river, he swims around till three fish came up. Sasuke then throws the Kunai to hit all three fish, Naruto comes up for air then he hears Sasuke's voice.

"Come on dobe, do it again, I can eat three fish" he orders.

"Hey why don't you try diving into the water and I will catch the fish" he yells.

"Oh Sasuke" calls the bi-I mean pink haired, no wait yeah bitch calls "I could use one of your fire-balls for the fire-pit."

"Augh, do I have to do everything around here" he groans.

"What was that" the blonde calls angrily, as Sasuke walks by there is a faint blush on his face. _'For once I can thank her for squeling my name, I thought I was gonna jump him, looking at his bare chest all wet and his perked ni...'_ then Sasuke stopped and slapped himself before he got himself hard... too late. _'Damn, alright alright, umm, Kakashi naked, eww, still didn't work, Sakura naked, yup that did it' _then he continued.

Back with Naruto he begins to exit the water, _'Awww, I was hoping to see Sasuke all wet, god why did you give Sakura a mouth'_ he whines in his mind. At the camp, Sakura suddenly sneezes, _'I must be a popular subject, Sasuke must be telling Naruto how he can't have me, hehe.'_

**Naruto likes Sasuke bitch!**

**Btw, I forgot to tell you this before, I do actually like Sakura, but there are a few reasons why I am totally bashing her right now.**

**One is she was a total bitch before shippuden, and still is kinda a bitch, but she gets ALOT better in shippuden, two is she has to be a bitch in this series.**

**So Sakura lovers, I am not a total hater, but she is not too bad I think, but I do love Sakura bashing, so do not hate me T-T.**

**And thank you for the suggestions piratepenguin666, I may once in a while flash to the past Naruto and Sasuke.**

**Ja Ne**


	15. The Journey There, The Trust We Share

Sorry it is REALLY late, but I got it in time for christmas, I was planning on making a christmas fanfic but I never got to it so hopefully this will compensate for it.

Chapter 14: The Journey There, The Trust We Share

They now ran through the forest, Naruto, Kyuubi and Sasuke all in full ANBU garb, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Since that morning Kyuubi has bragging how she was right about the young ravens feelings towards him nonstop. They decided to take a break when it had reached noon, Naruto decided to sit on a branch to escape the annoying demon, while the other two stayed on the ground, Sasuke looked over to the demon woman.

"You know, I think he gets it by now, you don't have to tease him as much" he suggested, the firey haired woman just smirked at him.

**"Why, you think he will leave you in hopes that I would shut up about it"** she asked.

"NO, THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" he said in a loud whisper, only audible to the woman. "Well, considering who we are talking about, I probably shouldn't put it past him" he thought aloud.

**"Well anyway, the kit knows what it means to have a demon inside him, and knows that I will stop, I just need to get my fill for the constent sexual frustration he put me through"** she explained.

"Put YOU through?" he asked.

**"Because we share the same body I am stuck with feeling everything he feels, so many years of frustration that I thought we would die of blue balls"** she drauled.

"That bad, really, your not just exagerating or messing with me?" Sasuke asked unconvinced.

**"I should show you some of his wet dreams, I have to say he can be fairly creative, kinda turned me on, despite sharing his feelings, and I wasn't even part of it"**

"Really, I should take note of that, any small details you could share" he asked with a gleem to his eye.

**"Well for one, in most of them he is bottom, some of them he tops but he prefers to be bottom, and then just a mixture of stuff. A little bondage here, I think there was a threesome somewhere among the midst, with the Shukaku holder"** she informed.

"WHAT, Gaara, well that is one fantasy I will never fulfill, Uchiha's don't share, especially if it is with that red-haired pipsqueek" he seethed.

**"Hey that is your business not mine, but I will tell you this, if you didn't return to him I would push those two together, just a warning next time you feel like dropping my kit like last time"** she warned, Sasuke then smirked.

"Never gonna happen, I have too much to lose" he replied.

**"Good answer, I am still gonn keep a watch on you."**

"Hey" called a voice, they both looked up to see it was the center of their subject. "I think we should start going again, I sense a few chakra levels, they arent high, but they feel malicious. They may be bandits and I would rather not have to get into a fight right now" he informed, the other two nodded and they started off again. As they ran, Naruto felt the signiture of the bandits chakra's lessen and lessen till there was no trace of it anymore.

When Naruto eased when the threat had disappeared, then there was a sharp pain in his neck, he felt a small tingling feeling inside and his vision blurred for a moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head vilantly, then when he looked he only saw the sky and the tops of the trees get smaller and smaller, it then dawned him, he was falling. He tried to move but he was unable to, his arms and legs refused to cooperate with his brain, then he saw Sasuke suddenly appear above him as he fell, relief washed over him as he felt his warm arms wrap around his form.

Then he felt himself be flipped around, his legs being held together and his head held in place, his eyes grew wide, this was the same thing Sasuke did at the Valley of the End, tears spilled down his eyes, but he was still unable to move. Then, he felt the hard ground connect with his head, he opened his eyes once more, shocked that he was able to but unable to show it due to his imense pain, he saw Sasuke looming over him, his sharingan spinning.

"You are such a fool" he said in an audible whisper "to think that anyone would love you, your soul is dirtied and spoiled" at this, Naruto's eyes began to water even more, of sadness, anger, and betrayl. Sasuke began to blur in the blondes vision, then stood Sasuke wearing Orochimaru's cloths with the sick bastards laughing yellow snake like eyes staring into his cerulean ones.

"You know this is what was meant to be" he said in the low his Naruto could only recognize as Orochimaru's. "This was what Sasuke is going to be, you cannot kill me so easily, I still exist in this time, how do you know Sasuke-kun is not just destracting you so that you do not take away his power" he asked. At this, Naruto shut his eyes tight, he willed his limbs to start moving, it was still no use they would not listen to him.

"You are still too weak, you will always be a helpless little boy who has to be rescued all the time. And even your friends will not be able to save you, someone will come after you, and they will be killed in the process" at this, Naruto's anger skyrocketed. His limbs were able to find the strength to move, his body leaped onto the Sasuke lookalike with a Kunai in hand at his throat.

"Threaten me as you wish, insult me, torture me, but you will never go near my friends, I not let you hurt the only family I have" he growled out, the other just chuckled.

"Isn't that what Sasuke is, family, even when he has hurt you so much, even when you were so weak that you were unable to stop his heart from turning black. Just imagine what he did while with me, all the people he must have killed, tortured, don't you ever think if he imagined it to be you who was screaming in pain, begging for your life" he questioned. Nartuto pressed the kunai to his neck even further drawing some blood while he looked away not wanting to look into his eyes.

_'Damnit, why is his words getting to me' _he thought, then sighed _'It is because I know he is right, there is no way all of what Sasuke said to me is true, who would love someone like me' _he thought biterly. Tears rolled down his eyes as he came to this realization, the look-alike just smirked knowing he was winning, then Naruto began to hear a voice call out.

"No! Naruto snap out of it" called the familiar voice, Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked around forgetting about the man beneath him.

"Who is there" he called out, then something caught his eye, he stood up to get a better look. There behind the bush was his raven haired friend.

"Naruto, you shouldn't listen to him, what he is saying is a load of bullshit, I love you, even under his influence I never thought of hurting you" the raven walked out of the bushes walking closer to the blonde. "This is all fake Naruto, none of it is real, there is no way I would try to hurt you if given the choice, your my everything. The only reason I didn't completely fall into his hands was because of you, your warmth your cheery attitude the way nothing brought you down not even the villagers hate towards you. It was your strength that I envied about you, you kindness never wavered no matter who it was that you faced." At this point the raven was in tears, but made no effort to wipe them away, his focus was solely on Naruto.

"How can I be strong when I couldn't even save you from going to him" he asked.

"But you did save me Naruto, it tood awhile but you did it, I am here, right now with you, where I belong, where I should never have left" Sasuke gave him a tight embrace, Naruto leaned into the warmth.

"Thank you, Sasuke, thank you so much" he said as his tears thinned out, the other Sasuke began to fade away as they held eachother, Sasuke then looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto, you need to come with me now" he said.

"Why, whats wrong?" he asked.

"This is all in your head, Kyuubi is helping me but I don't have time, you need to wake up" he explained.

"What do you mean wake up?"

"Just follow me" he said, they began walking, the forest scenery began to fade away and it was all black, then there was a white light. Suddenly Naruto found his eyes slowly opening, what he saw was a pair of onyx eyes staring back at him.

"W-what happened why am I laying on the ground" he questioned.

"You were poisoned" said Sasuke.

"What, when did that happen, we were just running and then, I felt some pain in my neck, and then" he trailed off not wanting to explain what he saw after that.

"I know" Sasuke said "there were bandits like you said earlier, but they had ninja abilities, they masked their chakra when they saw us, I didn't know what happened but you had suddenly fallen"

**A little earlier**

They were all running throught the forest when suddenly Sasuke saw Naruto falling, he landed on a tree branch then jumped toward the falling blonde. Before he touched the ground Sasuke was able to catch him, he then set him down on the ground.

"What the hell, Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?" but the blonde wouldn't wake up, then two men came out of the bushes.

"Hey, give us your belongings" one ordered, Sasuke growled.

"Did you do this to him?"

"Yeah, what of it" they asked.

"What did you do, tell me!"

"We shot him with a poison dart, he should be dead in a little while, now give" before the bandit could finish his demand he felt the man punch him in the gut, he flew back into the tree.

"Give me the antidote" he ordered in a low growl.

"W-we don't have and antidote" said the one still standing, Sasuke just punched him square in the face, he was now lying with his friend by the tree.

"I suggest you leave before I feel you need to be killed" they didn't need to be told twice, the one with the bruse on his face picked up his friend and left.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up come on" he looked at the blondes neck to see the dart where he was hit, Kyuubi came up behind him.

**"That won't work, we need to get the poison out, you know some healing jutsu's right"** Sasuke nodded. **"It shouldn't be too hard, concentrate on the spot where the poison was injected then try pulling it out"** Sasuke complied, he put his hand on the young mans neck, his hand then glowed green (I don't know wheather or not you can see it but lets say you can). Then as he lifted his hand, he saw some purple liquid come out, he brought a small vile from his pouch and put the poison inside.

"He is still not waking up" he said.

**"The poison must have sent him into a coma like state, he is somewhere in his mind, we have to get him out"** she explained.

"How?"

**"Well, I am going to have to link your minds, it won't last long so you will have to find him quick and bring him out"** she informed, Sasuke just nod his head.

"Alright."

**Present moment**

"So I went into you head and saw you and that thing that looked like me and heard what you said. I am sorry that you had to go through that, but believe me when I say that it is just the poison, there is no way I would think about causing you harm" Naruto nodded.

"I know, it is just, I guess a little part of me still does not trust you" he said sadly.

"And I gave you every right, but I am willing to prove myself to you" Naruto gave a nod.

"Where did Kyuubi go" he asked.

"In order for her to let me into your mind she had to go back, do you want to camp out here, you must be weak after what you went through" he suggested.

"No, we should get going, we still have a while before nightfall I want to get as much distance as possible. Is it okay if you don't come out for now Kyuubi" he asked.

**=Yea, you should save your chakra, I will come back out tomarrow=** Naruto nodded, they then once again set out.

**Well there you guys go, I don't think there will be a lemon but there will be a sequel, I decided.**

**Also, I wanted to let you all know that I made a fanfic based on the story I am reading in English class "The Crucible" hated the book, but this was an assignment and I felt like posting it, if you could read and tell me what you think so I can guess my grade that would be awsome**

**REVIEW, ja ne**


	16. Our Love Will Never Die

Here is another chapter, sorry they are getting suckier and suckier, enjoy anywy.

Chapter 15: Our Love Shall Never Die

They stood looking at the entrence of Orochimaru's hide-out, Naruto was able to remember when he came here with Sakura and Jaraiya. They began to walk into the entrence, they easily passed all the traps set for tresspassers due to their memories of where they were.

"I wonder" Naruto began, this caught Sasuke's attention as he turned his head towards the kitsune. "I wonder if that one guy is here" he speculated.

"What guy" Sasuke asked.

"There was this guy here when Sakura, Ero-sannin and I came here, he was the brother**(or cousin I cannot remember)** of this girl we found on the way. He was one of Orochimaru's expiraments, him and two of his friends were fused together, he almost killed us until he was able to regain his mind, it was sad though, the girl spent most of her life looking for him, but in the end he died to save her." Naruto looked to the ground with a nostalgic look and a small smile on his face, Sasuke merely smirked.

"I can relate with him" he said, Naruto looked into the young mans face "no matter the situation or outcome, we both would do anything for those we held dear, even die. It may cause them pain, and they may grieve, but as long as they are alive we will rest in peace."

"You better not" said the shorter male beside him, he turned with his eyelids raised slightly "if you were to do such a thing, I would just bring you back to kill you myself for making me put up with such pain. So you better not die on me" Sasuke turned all his body towards Naruto to look at him full on.

"One of us must die at some point, there is nothing you can do to stop such a fate" he explained.

"Then if you were to die, then I would follow" Naruto countered.

"I would not stand for such a thing, you will not kill yourself" he ordered.

"Then you will stay alive no matter what till old age where we can both die together, then there is no reason to grieve or take eachothers life" Sasuke then smirked.

"Alright, but then the same goes for you, you got that."

"Yeah yeah, I know" the young blonde then walked on waving his hand for the other to follow.

"I'm serious dobe, you better not die on me" he said.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, no one can kill me be it human or not" the other proclaimed. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes as they continued down the hallway. They came up to a large room that was lined with giant shelves, Naruto figured this to be a library or record room where they were to get the scroll.

"Come on, the room where he keeps the scroll is down a little ways" Sasuke said, Naruto nodded and followed, they came up to a door that had seals carved into the stone.

"What kind of seal is this" the blonde asked.

"It is a blood seal, that is so Orochimaru can enter" he said as he rummaged throught his weapons pouch.

"So how are we supposed to get in there" the the raven took out a vile filled with a red liquid.

"Before they took Orochimaru's body I took some of his blood" he explained. He popped the cork from the top of the vile and poored some of the blood onto his hand, his hand then quickly performed hand seals as he slammed his hand onto the door. The blood then then spread through the carvings on the seal until they could hear the sound of the door unlocking then sliding out of their way. They walked into the room and the lanterns dimly lit the room, as Naruto looked around the room he only saw a few book shelves.

"So what are all these for" he asked.

"This is where he kept all his more forbidden scrolls incase someone were to come into his hideout, he didn't want anyone to take them" he explained. He went up to one of the shelves as he looked through the many scrolls till he pulled one out. "Here it is, we should probably get out of here" he announced, the blonde gave him a nod and they left the room. As Sasuke left the room he heard a sound, he turned around to see Naruto with his eyes opened wide, his eyes roamed down to see crimson trickle down with a sword in his chest.

"S-Sas-suke" Naruto strained out, when Naruto fell to the ground Sasuke was able to see the moving stone statue.

"Damnit it must have been the defense system, of coarse Orochimaru wouldn't let someone walk out with his scrolls. He immediatly ran to the statue with a chidori in his hand, he jabbed it right in its head and the heap of stone fell to the ground and he then spun to the fallen blonde. "Naruto, Naruto look at me" he ordered.

"Damnit...it, it looks...l-like after all I went through, Im t-taken down by a s-statue" he managed to say.

"No Naruto, you are not taken down just surprise attacked, hold on I will heal you" he told him.

"He got me pretty close to the heart Sasuke" he informed.

"Youv'e survived worse, I know you can make it" Sasuke asured.

"Lets hope" he said breathily, his eyelids began to close.

"NO Naruto, stay awake" he ordered as his hands glowed green healing Naruto's wound.

"Heh, this is the second time you had to heal me" he said his eyes still closed.

"And I will gladly do it more just keep your eyes open" but then, Naruto lost consciousness. "Damnit, don't you dare die on me, you said you wouldn't die on me, what the hell happened to that nindo of yours, ARE YOU GOING TO BACK OUT OF THAT!" he shouted as tears flew down his face. He continued to heal the boy, he then grabbed the scroll he had gotten, he opened it and began to perform the hand seals quickly, he grabbed onto the kitsune and they disappeared into a puff of smoke. _'Don't you dare die on me dobe, you promised' _he thought as they finally went back to their own time.

**It is done, again sorry it is sucky, but I need reviews, at least one, plz, I will post alot faster if you do, if I don't I shall give up on this.**

**Also, the poll that I mad "Who is the best suitor for Naruto" it has been up for a while, I really want to see what you all think, it won't show results till I close it and there are not enough votes to close, plz vote.**

**That is all, ja ne.**


	17. Home Trials

This one is pretty long, hope you like it. And read the end, I have an important message.

Chapter 17: Home Trials

Sasuke looked around, clutching onto the blonde man in his arms, he was able to stop the bleeding but didn't know of his condition inside. Due to Naruto's weakened state the Kyuubi was unable to come out or take over, he assumed she was too busy healing Naruto but he still needed to get him to a hospital. After taking in his surroundings he was able to tell he was just outside the Hokage tower, he started to stand lifting the small kitsune bridal style.

Sasuke walked into the tower gaining many looks, he continued on till he reached the door to the Hokage office where two ANBU were stationed. At the sight of Sasuke they instantly drew their katana's ready to attack until the raven spoke in a pleading voice.

"Please, I promise I will go with you but first I need him healed, he has sustained serious injuries" he explained gesturing to the blonde, before the ANBU were able to respond a blonde busty woman came through the door to see what the comotion was about. She instantly saw the blonde in Sasuke's arms then saw said raven and her face contourted into anger.

"Uchiha" she said warningly "what did you do, to believe you have the nerve to come here" she growled out.

"I understand your anger, I will explain..."

"EXPLAIN, you are going to explain why you left, or have come back carrying Naruto completely battered and bloodied" she offered.

"Please, just heal him" he asked.

"Like I need you to ask, GUARDS, get him to the hospital and prepare him for when I arrive, I need to make sure Sasuke is ready to stand court" she ordered. The guards gave her a nod, walked over to Sasuke and took Naruto from his arms then disappered, then Tsunade placed chakra enhanced cuffs on Sasuke's wrist while he gave no resistance as he was escorted to a cell.

**Two hours later **

Bright blue eyes groggily began to open, at first everything was a white blure, then he sat up and rubbed at his eyes clearing his vision. He looked around the room, he recognized the setting, he was in a hospital, Again. As he contemplated how he got there the door opened revealing the blonde hokage. _'Wait, what happened to the old man'_ he thought, then he came to the realization, _'Sasuke must have performed the jutsu sending us back' _he continued.

"I see your awake" she asked.

"Yeah, where is Sasuke" Tsunade frowned at the mention of the raven haired teen.

"When he came in with your body he was sent to a holding cell, his trial is in another hour because of the seriousness of the situation" she informed.

"Baa-chan, I think he can be trusted, if only a little" he provided.

"WHAT, how in the HELL can you believe he is trustworthy" she all but screamed at him.

"Baa-chan, it may not seem like it but I spent a month or so with him and..." he was then interupted.

"What, no you weren't even gone more than a day, now I get it, he must have used his sharingan to make it seem like he can be trusted, DAMN THAT BRAT!" she was ready to leave until Naruto grabbed her arm.

"NO, it is not like that, you see during our fight, somehow we were transported back in time, into the past" he informed.

"Time travel doesn't exist" she retorted.

"I thought so too, I even believed it to be a genjutsu but in the time I was there it was just too real to be an illusion. Anyway, he was under the influence of the curse mark, it was controlling him, he can be trusted to an extent" he argued, Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, but you will have to speak on his behaf" she said.

"That is fine, I doubt there will be too much argue, the council doesn't want to lose the precious Uchiha bloodline."

"Yeah, it would be a slap in the face for them if the Uchiha was gay" she giggled out 'Oh shit' Naruto mentally cursed.

"Um, about that" this got Tsunade's attention "during that time in the past, we kinda... got...together" he strained out, worried that the woman would be disgusted with him.

"Are you serious" she asked bewildered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what" she asked confused.

"For, you know, being gay, and taking away the Uchiha bloodline" he answered.

"You brat, I don't care your gay, I am just worried that the other brat is gonna do something he will regret. If he were to hurt you in anyway be sure he is gonna be in the hospital with broken limbs an several concussions, and that's just what I will do who know's about the other's who care about you (not Sakura of coarse)" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Baa-chan."

"Don't call me that, Gaki" they then shared a giggle, after that they began talking about Naruto's time in the past until an ANBU came into the room.

"Lady Hokage, it is time for Uchiha Sasuke's trial" he announced.

"Very well thank you, you may leave now" the ANBU gave a bow and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "Well Gaki, you ready to get your boyfriend back" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes" he said smiling brightly, Tsunade checked Naruto out of the hospital and they came up to the Hokage tower. The climbed the stairs until they came up to a dark green door, they walked in to see a long table that streched and curved around the room (Think of it like a very big and skinny donut - 3-) with the counsil members sitting around it. Naruto's eyes landed on his raven haired lover who wore chains on his wrists in the middle of the room, when said lover looked up he gave the kitsune a small smile only he could see but frowned at the next statement.

"What the hell is that demon doing here" scowled the old woman.

"He is here to vouch for the Uchiha" she said, before the old counsilwoman could say anything else another voice came up.

"I think we should let him stay" then all heads turned over to a long raven haired man with violet eyes, yep it was Hyuuga Neji (I will explain him in a little bit be paitient).

"Fine" the old woman huffed "Uchiha-san you are convicted of betraying our village and leaving to Orochimaru becoming a missing-nin" she explained. "Do you deny any of this" she asked, everyone then turned their attention towards Sasuke.

"No, I do not" he answers calmly.

"What are your reasons for returning after nearly killing your teammate who was sent to retrieve you, then leaving for around 12 years" Neji asked remembering that day.

"I was no longer under Orochimaru's control" he stated simply.

"But it is understood that you killed him a few years back, why did you not come back then" asked another counil member.

"He was not as dead as I thought, he apparently sealed himself inside my curse, me and Naruto killed him when he revealed himself therefor releasing me from his control" he explained.

"You could be put to death for your crimes, how can we know to trust you enough to let you stay in the village" Neji stated, most of the other counsil members glared at the pale eyed man, then Naruto stepped up.

"Please if you will listen, it may not seem like it but I have spent over a month with Sasuke, during our battle we somehow ended up in the past, in the month I spent with him he proved that he can be trusted." All the counsil members then began conversing with eachother.

"Allright" stated one of the older counsil members "we have discussed it, Uchiha Sasuke, we shall allow you back as a member in Konoha, you will however need to be under the survalliance of an ANBU at all times for two months, and are not allowed to use any ninjutsu, genjutsu or your sharingan. After your probation you will begin at Gennin level again and will have to take your missions with a Jounnin or ANBU and take the Chuunin exams."

"I volunteer to watch over Sasuke" stated Naruto, an old man scoffed.

"You who were not able to stop him when he left" Naruto then hung his head.

"And yet he was also the only one to bring him back" Neji retorted, they began discussing again.

"Fine, Uzumaki Naruto shall watch over Uchiha-san during his probations" and then Naruto smiled.

"That is all for Uchiha-san's trial, you may move back into the Uchiha district, Uzumaki, you will stay there for the duration of the probation, you are dismissed" when Sasuke's chains were released and they left the they left the room into the hall Sasuke was nearly knocked down by the force of the blonde glomping him out of happines.

"Thank goodness, your finally home" he said tears nearly falling from his eyes, Sasuke smirked as he raised his hand to the back of Naruto's hand.

"Dobe, you know it wouldn't be too hard, the counsil would have agreed just to continue the Uchiha line" he said.

"Wonder what they would do if they found out about us" the blonde asked sadly.

"We will have to wait until it comes up, even so they won't take you away from me" he stated. Then they heard a sound behind them, they turned to see the busty hokage standing with a small smirk.

"I think that is enough, Uchiha you dare hurt him I will assure you me and a few others will beat your ass" she warned, he gave her a quick nod before he and the blonde man left for the Uchiha district. After a long walk past many stares they were able to make it to the Uchiha district were they sat for a little while before Sasuke broke the silence.

"So, Neji became a council member" he asked, the blonde nodded.

"Yeah, Hiashi decided to make him the new clan head."

"But what about Hinata, I thought she was to take over."

"That was until she decided to marry Kiba, the clan needed there to be a clan member to be leader, sucked that they are so old fashioned or Hinata would have lead them, then again she was always so timid."

"Wait, Hinata is married to the mutt" he asked in his shock.

"Yeah, she eventually got over her crush on me."

"You knew, I always thougth you were oblivious to her."

"I was, at one point she was able to confess to me but then I told her I was in love with someone else. She was down at first but I told her she could find someone better and mentioned how Kiba had feelings for her, ever since they were inseperable" he explained.

"I really need to catch up, I have a feeling that after I hear all the happenings in the years I was gone I will need to take an aspirin" he groaned.

"I would watch out too, from what I understand you still have a fanclub, most of them didn't give up hope you would come back" Naruto giggled when he saw the horror in Sasuke's face. "Well, whenever they come by you can just show them you aren't interested" he suggested.

"You mean like grab you in the middle of the street and kiss you" he added.

"They would so kill me for that" he groaned out, Sasuke then placed a small kiss on his lips and smiled.

"As long as I am here they won't lay a hand on you" he said, as the day went Naruto and Sasuke layed in Sasuke's bed and slept.

**Okay everyone, I know alot of you wish for a lemon, so I gots a proposition for ya, I need reviews, even if you aren't an author or have a flipping acount on fanfiction I want some damn reveiws, I am getting depressed T-T see. So, If I get enough reviews the next chapter will have a lemon in it, if not you will have to wait until I decide to write the sequel, you have until February 2nd to do this, I may even post early if there is enough reviews.**

**Sasuke: PLEASE REVIEW (uncharacteristically sobbs)**

**Naruto: Sasuke, you can stand it for a little while**

**Sasuke: Maybe, but I want you now (says seductively holding Naruto)**

**Codelulu: Awwww, see won't it just break your heart not to read more, so I want reviews**

**Sasuke: It's your fault, you have to be greedy and only let me kiss him**

**Codelulu: But it will be so much better when it finally happens**

**Sasuke: Fine but if I don't get any I am killing you and all those who read this and are so heartless as to deny me satisfaction**

**Naruto: Hey don't I have a say in any of this**

**Codelulu: No, I own you**

**Sasuke: Excuse me?**

**Codelulu: You heard me, and you can't do anything about it if you want to be with Naruto.**

**Sasuke: *sigh* fine, REVIEW OR I CHIDORI YOUR ASSES.**

**Naruto: *Smack* Stop that, but please review, Ja Ne.**


	18. Visitors are Annoying

I won't say much right now other than you all suck, more details after this chapter.

Chapter 17: Visitors are Annoying

It was early morning, the sun shone bright through the windows of the Uchiha mansion, blaring into the pale eyelids of Sasuke Uchiha. Said man's eyes fluttered open at the iritation of the sun trying to will it away, but to no avail. He felt something next to him move around, he looked down to see a crop of golden blonde hair which caused a small smile to form on his lips. 'I could definately get used to this' he thought looking into the smaller's sleeping face, he bent down and placed a kiss on the tan parted lips.

Then blue eyes fluttered open to see a pair of closed lids and a feeling on his lips, in realizing what it was he closed his eyes and pressed his own lips onto the ravens, when they finally broke for air they stared into eachothers eyes and smiled.

"Goodmorning" whispered Sasuke.

"Mornin" mumbled the blonde sleepily as he cuddled into the pale chest "goodnight" he said closing his eyes.

"Dobe, we have to wake up now or we never will" he said.

"Im fine with that" at this the raven laghed while shaking his head.

"Your hopeless" then he got an idea "I know what will wake you up, how 'bout we take a shower together" he suggested. As he expected the blonde shot right up, Sasuke giggled **(I am an Uchiha, we don't 'giggle', at most we chuckle but not 'giggle')(Shut up!) **at his boyfriends antics. Just as they were about to go to the shower, they heard the door bell ring, the young Uchiha frowned.

"I will get it" offered the blonde, as he tried to leave the raven just pulled him back into his arms as he wrapped himself around the smaller man.

"Ignore it, they will go away" he said.

"Sasuke, if we don't get it now they will think you ran off again, you aren't too trusted at the moment" the blonde reminded, and the raven sighed.

"Fine" he says letting go of the blonde's waist, Naruto ran down the stairs to the front door, when he opened it he was attacked by a large animal falling to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw a white furry face, he blinks. "Hey foxy, heard the Ice prince is back" called a familiar voice, Naruto looked around the furry face to see the fanged grin on the triangled face of Kiba.

"Hey mutt, watchya doin here" he asks.

"Came to see if what's been goin around the village is true, and if I know, you know who ELSE knows" he said looking behind Naruto with an amused grin. Naruto looked behind him to see the now stilled Uchiha infront of the stair case, and Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I am sure you will be fine" he assured.

"So that rumor is also true, you have already become buddy buddy with him" asked the brunette.

"Well, I really don't want to go into detail again but I have been with him long enough to realize he can be trusted" the blonde explained.

"And now one last rumor that I want to clear up" he started gaining more of the blonde's attention. "Is it true that you two are together now, like as in dating" he asked, the young kitsune blushed.

"Y-yeah, we are" he managed out, the brunette walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, as long as he takes care of ya it's fine with me" he encouraged.

"Wow the mutt can be supportive" Naruto said jokingly.

"Shadup, besides, I would watch your back no matter where you are, when word gets to those crazy girls, heaven forbid it be Sakura or Ino" at this all three men and the large dog shivered.

"Please Kiba, let me enjoy what little peace I have before that, your starting to get me self conscious" Naruto pleaded.

"Well, you can be sure that me and the others will help ya anytime, and Uchiha" Kiba began but was interupted.

"Don't hurt him unless I want a trip to the hospital, I know, already got that threat from Tsunade" he informed.

"Fine then, expect more visits, everyone is curious about you two, bye" he called out before he left.

"So what do you want for breakfast" asked Sasuke.

"How 'bout I make it" Naruto offered, Sasuke looked at him as though he were crazy.

"I am NOT going to eat ramen dobe" he announced, Naruto shook his head.

"I do know how to make more than ramen, hell I bet I am a better cook than you" Naruto chided.

"Then why do you always eat ramen, it's terrible for your blood pressure" he informed.

"Well, since I was too young to get a job and refused to get too much money from the third, it was the cheapest thing I could find, it may be bad for me but it kept me alive."

"Well know this" Sasuke said coming up from behind wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "As long as I am around you will be eating much healthier, we need you to keep your stamina and strength up for, certain, activities" he hummed out. Sasuke then ran a tongue down Naruto's neck the his shoulder causing the other to shiver and moan, Sasuke almost lost control when the doorbell rang.

"Arggghh, what is it now" the raven growled, he walked over to the door and looked through the peep-hole and groaned. He opened the door and was greeted with a flash of light **(no one knows where it comes from)** and was tackeled in a glomp.

"OH SASUKE-KUN, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AND YOUR YOUTHFUL SELF ONCE AGAIN. TO THINK IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND YOU STILL LOOK AS YOUTHFUL AND FULL OF LIFE AS WHEN WE FIRST MET!" yelled the person on top of him **(whoever doesn't know who it is by now will stop reading this and run, you obviously haven't seen nor cared to see Naruto).**

"L-Lee, ummm, I think you are crushing him" Naruto said in consern.

"Oh! Naruto-kun, sorry, it has just been so long that I was unable to hold back the power of my excited YOUTH!" he exclaimed, Naruto merely sweatdropped.

"Riiight, well I just hope you didn't kill him."

"Oh, that reminds me Naruto-kun, is it true what I have heard?"

"What?"

"That you and Sasuke are sharing your youth-filled lives together" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Um, What?"

"Are you two going out" he translated.

"Oh, yeah we are" he answered.

"Not that I am not happy for you and that Sasuke is here, but are you sure with this decision" Lee asked causciously.

"Yeah, we sorted everything out, if you want to know all that happened you can aske Neji I am tired of explaining" he informed.

"It is alright, he has already told me."

"So your alright with us being together?"

"Of coarse, you have finally found the one who makes your youth shine brighter then the rest!"

"Even if it is with another guy?"

"There is nothing wrong with being another man in my opinion, as long as you are happy" Lee assured.

"So while I was gone have you found anyone" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes I have" he said beeming.

"So are you finally with Sakura" he asked.

"Oh no, I fear that her youth is too far covered with hate, the person I am with is very kind though they tend to not show it around others" he explained.

"Who" Naruto was now in his face out of curiosity.

"You will see later Naruto-kun, all of us have planned on coming by later to welcome Sasuke back" he informed.

"Fine, hey speaking of the teme" he looked behind Lee to see that Sasuke was still passed out. "I think you should go before he wakes up" he warned, Lee nodded and left giving him a wave goodbye. Naruto then picked Sasuke up and laid him on the couch, when he was sure that Sasuke wouldn't wake too soon he began into the kitchen to make them breakfast. Sasuke finally began waking with a groan at the smell of something good, he painfully rose from the couch and looked to the kitchen.

Sasuke almost drooled at the sight, Naruto was wearing a tight white shirt and orange boxers with a pink apron around him. Naruto looked to see Sasuke with his mouth nearly falling off at looking at his form and giggled a little. He walked up to the raven and bent down to be at eye level with him wearing a bright smile on his face.

"Something caught your eye teme" he asked, Sasuke just smirked.

"Yes actually" he answered.

"Ooohhh, and what would that be?"

"My breakfast" Naruto looked confused until he was pulled down ontop of Sasuke, finally realising what he had meant he giggled.

"Sorry, but your breakfast is on the table, but I can always be desert" he says seductively making the raven growl.

"Guess I can wait till then" with that they both sat down, Sasuke stared at his plate seeing it to be eggs with bacon and hash **(not possitive if that is exactly what they are called, they are shredded potatos fried with onion and pepper, it's really good). **Sasuke took a bite of the hash and his eyes widened. "Wow, you really can cook, who would have thought you to make a decent house wife" he said teasingly, Naruto pouted.

"Who is the house wife, no way in hell would I be the wife in this" he huffed.

"Your right, your cuter than any house wife" he complimented, the blonde looked to the floor to his left blushing.

"Whatever" he mumbled, they finished the breakfast and Naruto took the dishes to the sink, then he had Sasuke behind him.

"So, now do I get desert" he asked.

"It will have to be later, first if I am going to be staying here I will need to get some things from my apartment" he said apologetically.

"Fine, go get dressed I will take care of the dishes, you did cook" Naruto nodded and left upstairs. After Naruto was dressed they left, they both approached Naruto's old apartment, Sasuke noticed how run-down it looked. "This is where you live" he asked.

"Yeah, I have lived here since I was little, guess I just never felt the need to move out" he inquired, Sasuke stared unbelieving. 'Guess the village had no choice but to give him a home so they stuck him in this auwful place' he thought bitterly.

"Well, lets get started, I should probably just grab most of my cloths, all my scrolls just in case someone breaks in" Naruto began listing off.

"Naruto" Sasuke called, Naruto looked to him.

"Huh, what is it Sasuke?"

"I, I was thinking, how 'bout you... live with me" he offered, Naruto blinked.

"R-really, are you sure I wouldn't be a bother" he asked.

"Well, your already living with me for these two months, I just figured, you know since we were together, not to mention it would be much better than here" he said.

"If you can put up with me, than sure, I will live with you, though we will need more boxes" he said, Sasuke nodded and they head back to the Uchiha estate. On their way they suddenly heard yelling, they looked over to the sound and Naruto felt himself being pushed to the ground, he looked up to see nothing but a swarm of girls. 'Shit, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this till later, damn you Kiba and your friggin jinxing me' he thought.

"Oooohhh, Sasuke-kun we knew you wouldn't be gone forever" one of them cooed in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"You were never evil, it was just the influence of that demon teammate of yours wasn't it?" said another. Naruto stood up and sighed, they don't even know he's there do they, or they are intentionally ignoring him.

"Back-off, you damn screaming banshiis" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke pushing away the girls to get to him. "Jeez, let me tell you this, me going to Orochimaru was no where near Naruto's fault, he was in fact the one who brought me back, he is no demon if anything you should be grateful to him!" he shouted to them, he took hold of Naruto's shoulders and began walking. Before the group of girls was completely behind him he turned around.

"Oh and I almost forgot" he then lifted Naruto's chin and planted his lips on top of the tanned ones, they both could here the chorus of gasps behind them. When Sasuke pulled away he looked to the girls "None of you could even compare, so you should just give up" and with that he once again continued to walk away from the fuming crowd.

"Thanks alot, now I am gonna have to stay awake just to stay alive" Naruto growled with a blush, embarrased of the kiss infront of so many people.

"No one will lay a finger on you or I kill them, only I can do that" Sasuke stated, Naruto shook his head giving up, you just can't fight an Uchiha on these matters. A few hours later showed Naruto and Sasuke unloading the last box into the estate, unable to move from exhaustion. Naruto fell back on the bed he and Sasuke now shared, he sighed at the thought, he was living with Sasuke, they were dating, if his younger self could see him now.

"So" he heard, he turned his head to the door where the raven leaned against, "do I get a reward for this afternoon" he asked seductively. The blonde giggled as the raven began to aproach him, when the raven was close enough, Naruto jumped up and planted his lips on Sasuke's.

"Unfortunately for you, no, I am afraid that with what you did I am going to have to keep my guard up" he said.

"Too bad" the raven said as he pushed the blonde onto the bed, he began to ravish the tan lips and was about to go lower, then the bell rang and Sasuke gave a fierce growl. _'DAMNIT!' _he yelled in his mind.

"Oh damn I forgot" the blonde groaned.

"What" Sasuke hissed.

"Well, Lee told me that our friends will be coming over in celebration of you returning to the village" he said sheepishly.

"Well I am going to kick them out, I haven't had any alone time with you all day" he says.

"Come on Sasuke, they won't be here long, just sit through it for a little while" Naruto coaxed.

"Fine" Sasuke say's reluctantly. They both got up and went to the door, Naruto opened it to see all of their friends with smiles on their faces. Then his eyes instantly caught sight of a mop of blood red hair.

"Gaara?" he asked.

"Yeah, he has been here for a few days now since you left for your mission" Lee informed, Naruto then ran up and gave Gaara a hug.

"It's good to see you, it has been so long" Naruto cheered happily, Gaara slowly returned the hug.

"Good to see you too" he said with a small smile, the blonde was then pulled away by a fuming raven and looked into the black rimmed green eyes.

"Sabaku" he darkly greeted.

"Uchiha" the red head returned.

"Well" called out Kiba "lets not stand around, we have a welcome party to start" with that everyone turned to the raven and the blonde.

"WELCOME BACK SASUKE!" they all yelled out **(except Gaara).**

**Come on, was it so hard to give a review, not even a " hi" I would have counted that ugh.**

**SasuNaru4evar. You. ROCK. you have stuck through all my chapters no matter how crappy they were, I would be okay with it because, lets face it, not everyone has constant inernet access, but seeing 151 people have read this, and not one did anything?**

**Well, this story isn't over yet, one more chapter, then I plan on a sequel where then I will give a lemon, I won't deprive those who deserve it.**

**I have a few Idea's about Lee's lover, place your votes in reviews or I will rewrite this and make it Sakura. bye bye.**


	19. Surprises and Agreements

It is now the last Chapter of this until the sequel, WARNING, there is some smutty stuff near the end, if you do not approve skip it, I am not going to change the rating but I will give this warning, I here anything about it I will say, I FUCKING WARNED YOU, SERIOUSLY I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE'S SHIT CAUSE THEY CAN'T TAKE TWO MINUTES TO READ THE DAMN WARNING. that said enjoy.

Chapter 18: Surprises and Agreements, Whether You Wanted Them or Not

The celebration had begun once everyone set up the food **(and alchohol provided by Kiba)** Sasuke looked around to see familiar faces of the rookie nine minus the clingy duo of pink and platinum along with Lee and Tenten, Neji was on his way. He scowled at the red head who was currently talking to his blonde kitsune over by a wall. No he wasn't jealous, there was no way that the two would be that close, they were like brothers, right? Yeah brothers, that was it, though one of the brothers seems to be getting pretty close to the naive one.

Over with the two chatting jinchuuriki said naive **(or so Sasuke says)** kitsune unaware of the glares his raven lover was sending the red-headed tanuki. While the other was merely amused at the obvious jeleousy in his stares, he deserved it after all, he wasn't going to forgive him so easily after so long of his blonde headed soul brother being so, UN- Naruto like.

"So Gaara" Naruto's voice brought him out of his thoughts **(Ways he can torture Sasuke). **"Where are you staying while you are here" the blonde asked.

"Oh, I am staying with Lee" he answered, Naruto thought for a moment, then it clicked and he got a sly grin on his face.

"Aaahhh now I see" he commented, Gaara gave him a curious look, "So is there anyone special you got in mind" he asked.

"Um, no not really" he said curiously.

"You sure, anyone in your village or, her perhaps" he said still keeping the sly grin on his face.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on in your mind" he asked, Naruto sighed.

"Man, well Lee was telling me a little earlier today how there was someone that he fell for, since you two were living together at the moment, well you know how I jump to conclusions" Naruto explained, Gaara began to laugh.

"No Naruto, but I have seen Lee's lover around his house, I won't say who it is but it seems pretty official" Gaara said.

"Awwww" Naruto whined "you suck, why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well, you will see soon" Gaara said crypticly. Naruto just sighed and shrugged giving up, when Gaara keeps a secret death won't get it out of him. "So you and the Uchiha?" he began.

"Hehe" Naruto laughed nervously "yeah, never thought this day would come, it just felt so impossible to me."

"Are you sure you can trust him" Gaara asked.

"No" Naruto asked truthfully, "but he deserves a chance, I may grow to trust him again, but not now and he understands that" Naruto said sullenly.

"Do you want to trust him?"

"Yes"

"Has he made you happy, before and after he left the village?"

"He made my life better than I thought possible, when he left my heart tore but I decided to live if only to bring him back but I was never the same. When he told me he truly loved me and how hurt he was when he almost killed me, god I could have thrown out all the ramen I owned and vowed to never eat it again" he said with a small chuckle.

Gaara smiled genuinly, seeing the blonde so carefree warmed his heart, this was him, this was the Naruto that everyone loved and cherished. The one that made turned him from being the stoic mass murdering Jinchuuriki into someone who could care enough about others to protect his village as Kazekage.

"Naruto" the kitsune looked towards the red-head only to be pulled into his embrace, Naruto blinked. "Glad your back" he commented, Naruto smiled knowing what he meant and lazily laid his arm across his back.

"Where did I go" he said jokingly, though the heartwarming scene didn't last long for a seething raven pulled them apart. Naruto looked into the black, beginning to turn red, eyes of his raven haired boyfriend.

"Hope you don't mind but if I could just steal him from you" he said, not really looking for permission, Gaara glared but let him drag Naruto off. _'You make him go back to that again Uchiha be sure to know I won't just kill you, you will suffer until you wish for death'_ Gaara swore in his head. Naruto was being dragged through the crowd wondering why Sasuke had come in looking ready to kill Gaara.

"Sasuke?" he began but his thought was interupted abruptley when they entered the kitchen and Sasuke's lips crashed onto Naruto's. Naruto melted into the kiss and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his neck while the raven wrapped his around his waist bringing their hips together. Naruto, feeling the action pulled away from the raven, Sasuke looked at the blonde confused.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked "is it something that Gaara said, I swear if he..."

"No" the blonde interupted "no it's not, well kind of yeah, he was asking me about you and me, he asked if I trusted you" he told him. "And the truth is I don't, I love you Sasuke, nothing will change that, and I know that I am a coward for it but, I just can't risk it. I need to be able to trust you before everything get's thrown in my face, I need to be sure this isn't a joke and you will..." at this point tears began running down his face, Sasuke knew what he meant _'He is afraid I will betray him and leave' _he finished in his mind.

Sasuke walked up to the crying blonde and wrapped his arms around his shoulder's letting him cry for a little bit. As the blonde's sobs subsided he pushed him back a bit and began to clean his face of the tears he had just let fall and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto, it is alright, I don't even think I deserve the trust you have offered me or the chance that you given me. If you think we should wait then so be it, you don't deserve to be hurt anymore than you already have" he soothed.

"Thank's Sasuke" Naruto whispered. When Sasuke was about to lean in for another kiss they heard yelling, they rushed out and saw what they hoped they wouldn't see. A head of pink hair turned to reveal green eyes, then there was a sickenly sweet smile that came onto her face and she ran up and jumped onto the raven being sure to press her chest up against him making him want to puke.

"Sasuke!" she yelled making his ears ring. "Oh Sasuke I just knew you would come back to me, you couldn't stay away from your one true love" she squeled happily. He tried his best to push her off but her grip was to tight around him, then what finally got her off was yet another nuisance.

"Hey bilboard brow, your obviously making him sick" she said, Sasuke almost thanked her until. "Can't you see he really want's to hug me" she said flinging herself onto him in the same fashion as the other did, Sasuke groaned and was ready to fling her off of him until someone beat him.

"Jeez, leave him alone" said another femanine voice, Sasuke almost prepared for another persons weight on him until he saw who it was. There standing infront of him, holding Ino's pony tail was the chinese girl with her brown hair in two buns with an annoyed look on her face. "Neither of you have a chance in the deepest part of hell with Sasuke" Tenten announced, both glared at her.

"So, what do you think you do, yeah right like you could be with him" Sakura said mockingly.

"No" she said, Sakura and Ino were about to smirk in triumph until she continued. "I have someone better than Sasuke, no offense" she added, Sasuke just shrugged with a "none taken".

"WHAT!" they both screached, "no one is better than Sasuke-kun, your just jealous that your guy can't possibly be better than Sasuke and that no one but either me or Ino have a chance with him!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke was about to defend her until Tenten began speaking.

"For your information, only one person is good enough for Sasuke" then she reached over to Naruto and put her arm around his shoulder. "And it is none other than Konoha's #1 unpredictable ninja" she said with a bright smile on her face while Naruto blushed slightly. Sakura and Ino stared at the blonde for a moment and then burst out laughing, Sasuke looked at them with a glare.

"Haha, yeah right, don't lump Sasuke-kun with that demon fag" Ino said venomously between histerical laughter. Sasuke was about to say something until he thought for a second, he gave a smirk and walked up to Naruto who looked deflated from the girls comments. As he did so the two girls watched waiting for what they thought would be him beating Naruto up. What they didn't expect was Sasuke placing his lips on top of the Kitsune's giving the girls a godsmacked look, Sasuke smirked in the kiss at the horror stricken looks then pulled away leaving a cutely flushed Naruto.

"The day I see this face as that of a demon and go to either of you is the day I jump off Hokage tower" he said smirk still in place. The girls look of horror turned into looks of rage towards the blonde.

"You, you did something to Sasuke didn't you" Ino asked accusingly.

"You must have made Orochimaru make him love you with one of his forbidden jutsu's, you fucking demon" Sakura growled. Sasuke sighed closing his eyes, his plan didn't work as well as it did with the other girls, he decided he had enough of their denial, he opened his eyes revealing his sharingan. The girls gasped then slowly fell to the ground as their eyes rolled to the back of their lids, everyone in the room looked at the girls then at Sasuke with the same question in all of them.

"I just gave them a little something to sleep on" he informed. They all gave him a nod not wanting to know what they were seeing **(some hoped it was perverted)**. With the party mood ruined everyone decided to leave while two of them dragged the unconcious bodies out. Naruto caught sight of Lee and ran towards him.

"Lee!" he called out "You never told me who it was you were with" he informed.

"Oh yeah, well he isn't..." Lee was interupted when someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around Lee's shoulders.

"So what happened here, I finally get to coming by and Sakura and Ino are being dragged out" said a voice. Naruto looked to see pale eyes looking at him, Naruto gave a small gasp.

"Neji? Really?" he asked, both men nodded in answer "how did that happen?" he asked.

"Well, it kinda started a year ago, we begun to hang out more what with Sakura turning into a bitch and all giving Lee more free time. It started out with us sparing then we went on small dates and it just evolved, we didn't come out until a little while after you left on your mission" Neji explained.

"I am sorry Naruto, we were going to wait until you arrived first but Tenten and Hinata found us out one day" Lee added, Naruto smiled.

"It's alright Lee, well I hope you are happy, see you later" he waved off, Lee and Neji said their goodbyes and left. Naruto and Sasuke then begun cleaning all the trash from the party, thankful they didn't actually drink anything, when they were finished they layed on the couch and watched TV. Naruto then turned to Sasuke remembering the incident at the party.

"So what did you make them see Sasuke" he asked, Sasuke smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Just how much I trully love you" he said with a knowing smirk, Naruto could pretty much guess and let sleep take him over. _'And a dream that has been reacuring' _he thought before he too fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, in Sakura and Ino's mind's (Slight Lemon ahead)**

They watched, unable to close their eyes or turn away as the two sweaty figures rubbed against eachother. They could hear the erotic moans that escaped the two men lying only a few meters away.

"Ahh, Sasuke, please, stop teasing me" the blonde figure begged, the raven haired figure smiled and complied. The audience gave disgusted sounds at the sight wishing they could run away from it. "Ahh, nngg, yes, Sasuke, right there."

"Naruto, your so tight."

"NOOOOOOOOO" came their duel screams, in Sasuke's sleep he smirked in triumph, _'With that out of the way all that is left is for a little surprise of my own' _he thought.

**And there we go, I am going to give my shout-outs to those who helped me since chapter one.**  
**BlackFireXD13- Loooooongest one I have gotten, but the most helpful, thank you for giving your input and advice I did try my hardest to listen, you f-ing rock man.**

**SasuNaru4evar- You stuck with all my crappy chapters, and I love your positive feedback, I trully am sorry there was no lemon but the little I gave in this chapter is a little something I thought of for you.**

**Pri-Chan 1410- Another person who stuck with me through most of it, and another reason I kept going with this story.**

**Witch Fang- Again still sorry if I sounded offending with your review, thank you for forgiving me /\ _ /\.**

**DarkRayvin- I know you are probably knew but you absolutely lifted my spirits with your review, YOU are awsome dude I love you**

**And I love all you others who reviewed, there is just too many to list off, you are all awsome. EXCEPT ONE, if this is you I think you should pay attention, now I love criticism, I do it helps, but when I get shit like "Your spelling is horrendous! Why don't you try using a dictionary?" THAT pisses me off. there are much better ways of telling me what I am lacking, some of you may be thinking "Oh jeez such drama over a comment, only ONE bad review" LOOK, it is called being subtle, blunt is okay when you aren't being a dick, so to you I give you this t('-'t) there Kirby just flipped you off, say whatever the hell you want but I won't deal with this shit. People become depressed because of this, and my spelling was enough for you to at least make it to chapter 3. Those who aren't this person, I am sorry you had to sit through that rant.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYZ, SEE YOU AT THE SEQUEL, REVIEW YOUR IDEA'S FOR THE NAME!**


End file.
